Peach Creek Mews
by YukiMizuno
Summary: An Ed, Edd, ‘n’ Eddy/Tokyo Mew Mew crossover. After sensing a new alien enemy in an American town called Peach Creek, the Mew Girls and others move from Tokyo, all the way to Peach Creek Estates; a new neighborhood that’s right beside the Cul-De-Sac.
1. The New Students, Nya!

**Peach Creek Mews**

**By:** Jennifer Gay

**Summary: **An Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy/Tokyo Mew Mew crossover. After sensing a new alien enemy in an American town called Peach Creek, the Mew Mew Girls and others move from Tokyo to all the way to the Peach Creek Estates; the neighborhood that's right beside their investigation spot, the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. Soon Ichigo, Mint/Corina, Lettuce/Bridget, Purin/Kikki, who I make the same age as the others, and Zakuro/Renée enroll in the local school. And this is where the story begins for them and the Ed's…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy or Tokyo Mew Mew! All I own is the new alien enemy, and that's pretty much it.

**Chapter 1: The New Students, Nya!**

It was a somewhat quiet, uneventful morning here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come upon a school called Peach Creek Junior High. It is at the front of the school where we start this story. It is soon that was see a bus come in front of the entrance to the school and made a stop there. Soon we see students come off of the bus as they all walked towards the school. These kids were from a neighborhood called the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. Some of these students were Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy and Johnny 2x4. The last three to get off the bus were Ed, Eddward "Double D", and Eddy; the Ed's, as they were known around the school and neighborhood.

"Okay, so here's the plan when we get outta school," Eddy started to say to the other two Ed's beside him, "I was thinking about pulling off the bakery scam again!"

"Oh please Eddy," Double D said with a roll of his eyes, "Do you think that can work with the others again?"

"What? It's a great idea!" Eddy complied back with a slight glare to the hat wearing Edd.

Meanwhile, while his two friends were arguing, Ed was dazing off as he then turned his attention back to the front of the school, where we could see a strange car come up to the school. It was, in fact, a limo. Ed arched his unibrow at the long, white car; he wondered who would be driving a strange car like that.

"Hey, Lumpy!" Eddy's voice called from inside the front doors of the school, "We're gonna be late if ya don't hurry up!"

"… Oh; right behind ya, Eddy!" Ed soon snapped out of his daze and rushed inside the school to meet up with his two friends.

Meanwhile, we soon come back to the limo, where we soon see five girls come out of the long, white car. Three of the girls were all the same height, while one was very tall and looked to be the oldest, and the other one was a bit too short to the others and looked to be the youngest.

The first girl was a thirteen year old with short, dark red hair with two short pigtails on each side of her head and had bright, chocolate brown eyes. She wore a bright pink tank top with a red, vertical ling going down the right side of her shirt, off-white jeans that went to her mid shin and wore pink, red and white tennis shoes.

The second girl was a thirteen year old with short, dark blue hair with two buns on each side of her head, with a little hair along her ears, and had dark, wooden brown eyes. She wore a baby blue t-shirt with two, blue vertical stripes on the edge of her sleeves, sky blue-tinted jeans that went to her blue, white and black tennis shoes.

The third girl was a thirteen year old with short, dark green hair and bright, blue-violet eyes that were mostly covered by her round-shaped glasses. She wore a Kelly green shirt with a dark, green vertical line went down the sides of her shirt's sleeves that were the lengths of her elbows, a puke green, khaki ruffled skirt that went a little past her knees and wore white, green and gray tennis shoes.

The fourth girl was a thirteen year old that looked a bit younger than her real age. She had short, pale blond hair that seemed a bit puffy and had dark, almost golden brown eyes. She wore a yellow t-shirt that was underneath a white tank top, a pair of tan-colored shorts that went to her knees and wore yellow, white and tan tennis shoes.

The fifth and final girl was a fourteen year old that looked a bit older than her real age. She had long, dark purple hair that went to her mid chest and had dark, navy blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved, lavender shirt that had a dark, purple horizontal stripe on her bottom of the shirt, an ordinary pair of dark, blue jeans and wore black, white and purple tennis shoes.

"So… this is the school?" asked the redhead (the first one) of the five girls as their limo behind them then drove off.

"Yep!" chirped the blond (the fourth one) of the group, "Peach Creek Jr. High, this is!"

"I sure hope he find the problem here soon," said the purple haired teen (the fifth one).

The blue haired girl (the second one) could only nod her head, "I agree with Renée. I did not want to be in a public school like this!"

"But… is this not where the source of the problem is, Corina?" the green haired girl (the third one) questioned to the blue haired girl.

The blue haired girl named Corina only made a huff, "Well, I know that, Bridget."

They all soon heard the bell of the school ring as the redhead soon turned to the other four girls, "Come on; Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renée!" the redhead soon ran off, "We're gonna be late!"

The four other girls blinked at her actions, "Since when does Ichigo care about being on time?" questioned Corina sarcastically.

"Does it matter now?" stated back Renée, "We are going to be late as well; come on!"

The other three nod their heads as the four of them then raced after Ichigo, the readhead…

* * *

Oh my goodness, another story?! (spazzes out) 

Okay, this was another brainstorm idea after I read something like this here on (I can't find it anymore... so sad). Oh, and on a important note, I used their Dubbed named instead of their real named... except for Ichigo, because her Dubbed name is Zoey, and I already have a Zoey (Key to My Ed, by the by)! So, I'll stick with her real name, kay?

And yes, this was the "Surprise Story" that I said about on Treasured Memories. So... surprise!


	2. Meeting the New Kids, Nya!

**Chapter 2: Meeting the New Kids, Nya!**

It was about ten minutes later that the three Ed's arrived to their first block class, which was their English class, coming in on time before the tardy bell rang.

"Phew," Double D said while wiping a bead of sweat of the visible part of his forehead, "It seems that we have made it here on time once again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; whatever you say," Eddy stated to his comment as they all then went to their seats.

There were not many people in this class; there was only the Ed's, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf and Johnny 2x4 that made up the whole class. Johnny was having a conversation with his inanimate friend named Plank. Nazz was looking over her notes that she took yesterday. Rolf was looking around the room, sensing something was about. And Kevin was chewing on pieces of paper; ready to do some good spit-ballin' at Eddy.

Soon the teacher quiets the class down, "Okay class, it's time to begin our assignment on…" he stated before his school phone began to ring beside him, "Oh, excuse me for a moment," he then proceeded to answer the phone, talking to whoever was on the other line. He soon hangs up the phone and turns back to the class, "It seems that we will have a few new students joining us soon."

The whole started to murmur amongst itself with excitement; especially among the Ed's.

"Who do you think it can be?" asked Ed.

"I dunno," Eddy said with a shake of his head, "But since they're new here, they'll be the perfect pigeons for--"

"Don't even say it, Eddy," Double D said with a slightly stern voice, "It is bad enough that you have ruined out reputations here at the school, but why start again?"

"Hrmm…" Eddy muttered slightly with anger towards Double D.

Soon the door opens up to reveal five girls (AN: Read back a chapter for their descriptions… yeah). It was a red haired girl, a blue haired girl, a green haired girl, a blond haired girl, and a purple haired teen.

"Class, these are our new students to the school," the teacher said as he turned to five girls, "You can introduce yourselves now."

They all nodded their heads as the redhead of the group stepped up, "My name is Ichigo Hanson," Ichigo soon stepped back.

The blue haired girl stepped forward, "My name is Corina Bucksworth, and it is a pleasure to meet you all," she introduced herself with a graceful bow, almost like a professional ballerina; or even royalty, would do. She then stepped back into the line. If anyone was paying attention to him, you could clearly see Eddy make a smile on his face; but it not a sinister or cunning kind. It was, for once, seemed sweet… and innocent?

Soon the green haired girl stepped forward to face the class, "M-My name is Bridget Verdant…" she soon spots someone in the crowd of kids as she then blushes a little rose in her cheeks, "N-Nice to meet you all…" she quickly stepped back in line as she hung her head low a little, now blushing even redder than before. Everyone noticed her blush, but only Double D questioned what made her turn red like that.

The blond then stepped forward with a big step, "I am Kikki!" she said with a chirp and a wave. She also made a smile, "And I am glad to meet you all!" she soon stepped back into the line of new kids. Ed made a dazed smile; he felt like eating banana pudding now! Yet he didn't know why…

And finally, the purple haired teen stepped up with a sort of a professional model's grace, "My name is Renée Roberts," she then made a courtesy bow, "It is nice to meet you all…" she then stepped back into the line. Rolf could not take his eyes off of Renée; something about her was unsettling to him, but he could not put his finger on it…

"Thank you ladies," said the teacher as he pointed to the empty desks around the room, "You may sit wherever you like."

The five girls all nodded their heads as they sat down in an empty desk. Ichigo sat in the front of the class next to Nazz. Corina sat in between Eddy and Kevin, with Eddy on her right and Kevin to her left. Bridget sat in front of Double D, without looking at him the whole time; Double D arched an eyebrow at the odd behavior. Kikki sat behind Ed, who didn't mind that at all, because he was still thinking about the banana pudding that he was craving. And finally, Renée sat all the way in the back, almost all alone, except for Rolf, who was sitting to the left of her.

This is going to be an interesting year… nya!

* * *

Okay, the enemy will appear in the next chapter, along with another certain TMM character; the Blue Knight! 83 And I'll get back on track with my other stories soon, don't worry about that! 


	3. Serving You at Lunch, Nya!

**Chapter 3: Serving You at Lunch, Nya!**

**Rrriiinnnggg!!!**

"Whoo-Hoo!" Eddy cheered as he busted out through the doors of the classroom and out into the hallways of the school, "Lunchtime is here at last!"

Eddy soon waited for his two friends to come out of the classroom. And when they did, the three Ed's, and everyone else, soon trailed to the lunchroom. Meanwhile, the five new girls could only follow the others, thinking that if they followed them, they would get to the lunchroom.

Soon everyone got in the lunch line except for the five new girls, who had brought their lunches with them. Everyone then got their lunch and sat down in their usual areas. The three Ed's soon noticed that the five girls were sitting further down beside them.

Eddy seemed a bit surprised; why in the world would they want to sit over here? He soon set his eyes on Corina; she opened her lunch box, only to reveal her lunch. She had an apple, a really good looking sandwich, a big, chocolate chip cookie with some kind of chunked mints baked into it; it seemed to be homemade. She also had a canister of what looked to be a tea of some kind.

Double D soon noticed Eddy looking at the five girls; Corina in particular, "Eddy?"

"… Hmm?" questioned Eddy with a sort of dazed voice as he then looked towards Double D to see what he had to say.

"Why are you not eating?" Double D asked the short Ed, "It is unhealthy to not eat at this crucial part of the day."

"… I'm not hungry," was Eddy's reply as he turned back towards the girl named Corina.

Double D arched an eyebrow at Eddy's unusual behavior, _'Strange… why is he acting like this?'_

**Meanwhile, with the five Mews…**

"Yum!" Kikki stated as she ate her lunch, "The lunch that Elliot and Wesley made tastes good!"

"Yeah, seems they pulled out all of the stops for this," Ichigo said as she bit into her sandwich.

It was Renée who noticed Bridget acting a little unusual, "Is there something wrong with your food, Bridget?"

"… No; I-It's not that…" was Bridget's reply; she sounded somewhat distant.

Ichigo soon noticed that Bridget was looking at one of the three boys on the other side of the table from them; the one with the black beanie. She pieced together what was going on.

"… Say, why don't we introduce ourselves to the others students here and get to know their name?" Ichigo stated to the other four as they looked at her with confusion.

"Why on Earth would you want to do that?!" asked Corina with slight anger, "We are here to find a new threat, not to make new friends."

"Well, if we need to investigate anyone here about the new threat, it would be nice to know their names, ya know?" Ichigo replied to her blue haired friend.

"… That's fine with me," Renée stated with a nod of her head as everyone looked at her with surprise; usually Renée would not introduce herself openly to others.

"… Well, if it is alright with Renée, than I suppose it'll be okay with me," Corina said with a bit of reluctance in her voice.

"Yay!" cheered Kikki, "We get to meet new people!"

"Great, then it's settled!" Ichigo stated as she and the four other girls got up from where they sat. She decided to go to the nearest kids to them; the Ed's.

**Meanwhile, back with the Ed's…**

Double D had finally persuaded Eddy in eating his lunch, and just as Eddy was about to take a swig of his milk, he stopped at who was coming towards him and his two friends; the five new girls.

Eddy widened his eyes in shock; were they coming over here? Double D and Ed noticed the panic in Eddy's eyes as they both turned to where he was looking at, only to discover the five girls' right behind them.

"Hi!" Ichigo greeted with a wave and a smile.

"Oh, Hello, umm…" Double D greeted back, until her name slipped his mind. He recovered it about a second later, "… Ichigo, was it not?"

"Yep, that's me," she replied with a nod of her head, "We have all decided to get to know everyone's name, because it would be nice to know, am I right?"

"Oh, that seems to be a fine idea," Double D stated back to Ichigo, "My name is Eddward with two D's, so everyone calls me Double D."

"I'm Ed!" Ed stated with a wave and a smile.

Soon the spotlight came to Eddy, who seemed to tense up a little as he glanced towards Corina, "I-I'm Eddy," he managed to say without too much of a stutter. Too bad the stutter fell onto Double D's and, unfortunately, Kevin's ears.

"Huh?" Kevin muttered as he looked over towards the Ed's, only to see the five new girls over there as well.

Of course, whatever can get Kevin's attention will get everyone else's attention as well. Now, everyone else was wondering why the new girls were over with the Ed's. But what really caught Kevin's attention the most was that Eddy was staring at one of the girls with a gentle smile on his face; the girl named Corina was who he was looking at. A smirk grew across the jock's face, _'Well, well, well! What do we have here?'_

**Meanwhile, back with the Ed's and the five girls…**

"Well, it was nice to meet you all," Renée said as she glanced at the other kids in the lunch room, "We have to introduce ourselves to the other kids now."

"Oh, that's right!" Kikki stated as they all then left the three Ed's to go to the other kids.

The Ed's sat there in silence before Double D said, "Well, that was an interesting event, right gentlemen?"

There was an awkward pause for a moment before one of the Ed's made a dream-like sigh.

"Huh?" questioned both Double D and Ed as they glanced at Eddy, who had his hand up to his face in a daydreaming-like way, "Corina…"

"Eddy?" Double D questioned as he waved his right hand in front of Eddy's face, only to get no response from his, _'Hmm… no response that way…'_

Soon Double D thought of a way to get Eddy's attention as he made a sigh at the thought; will he really…? He reached into his right pants pocket and pulled out a quarter. Double D then dangled the coin in front of Eddy, "Eddy, do you notice this in front of you?"

Eddy seemed to stare at it for a second before he blinked rapidly, "… Hey, when did you get a quarter without me knowing?!" he stated with a sort of made voice.

"Yay!" Ed said with a happy voice, "Eddy's back to normal!"

Double D soon pocketed his quarter back into his pocket, "Eddy, why have you been acting do strange?" he asked his short friend across from him, "You have been out of it all day."

"… I dunno," Eddy replied with a slightly irritated sigh.

Eddy's eye widen with sudden realization as he contained a gasp within himself. Double D noticed this, "What is it?" he asked.

"Guys," Eddy started to say, "Do ya remember that one time when everyone tried to get Nazz's attention?"

"… Yes, I remember that day very vaguely," Double D replied with a nod of his head.

"Well, I, uh… I-I have that same feeling again when I… look at Corina," Eddy quickly muttered at a very fast pace.

That's when it clicked in Double D's mind at what Eddy was talking about, "Eddy… Are you admitting that you have a crush on Corina?"

"Uhh…" Eddy muttered once again rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "… Y-Yeah, I guess so."

"Aww," Ed cooed a little, "Eddy has found his Jelly Girl, for he is Peanut Butter Boy!"

"…"

"…"

Both Double D and Eddy didn't know how to respond to Ed's comment.

* * *

Yippie! I've updated this one! 

Uh-oh, Kevin figured out that Eddy likes Corina! How will he use this information in the future? You'll have to wait and see, my friends...


	4. Walking Home From School, Nya!

**Chapter 4: Walking Home From School, Nya!**

It was now almost the end of the day here at Peach Creek Jr. High as we came to a classroom. Here, we see a few students staring down at the clock; Eddy and Corina, in particular. They both had the most intense stares at the clock on the wall; they couldn't wait to get out of this place!

**Rrriiinnnggg!!!**

"Woo-Hoo!" they both cheered when the clock struck three. They (AN: And everyone else) gawked at what they just done; they had both done the same thing simultaneously!

Eddy flushed a bright red while Corina coughed in embarrassment at her actions. Kevin seemed to smirk at this little awkward event between the two.

Soon everyone was dismissed to leave the classroom as almost everyone hurried up and left the room. The only ones who took their time were Double D and Bridget. They both soon gathered up their materials and left the classroom. They were waited on by Ed and Eddy (AN: For Double D), and Ichigo, Corina, Kikki, and Renée (AN: For Bridget).

"Geez, took ya long enough," Eddy started to say to Double D, "Let's hurry up before we miss the bus!"

Soon everyone (AN: Even the five girls) started running towards the front of the school. They had to get on the bus now; and fast! And when they finally got to the bus's location…

"Dangit!" Eddy shouted with anger as everyone saw the bus going down the street, away from them and towards the Cul-De-Sac, "We missed it!"

"… It's alright Eddy," Double D said with a sigh, "We'll just walk home."

"We'll also walk home," Ichigo stated while the others looked at her with a little surprise, "Our neighborhood is not too far away from here; we all live in the Peach Creek Estates."

"Really?" said Ed, "We live in the Cul-De-Sac!"

"Really…?"Renée questioned, "If I remember correctly, that's on the way to our neighborhood."

"Say, why don't we all walk home together?" Ichigo asked, making a little sly smirk towards Bridget, "That way, if something happens along the way home, we can help each other out, alright?"

"That's fine with me," Double D said with a nod of his head, "There have been reports of disappearances along this road, so it would be wise to travel in a big group."

Eddy seemed to tense up a little when Double D stated that; they were all traveling? Together?! This was also the same thought that was running through Bridget's mind.

"Great!" Kikki said with a chirp, "Let's go home!"

Soon all of them started to walk down the street towards their two neighborhoods of the Cul-De-Sac and Estates…

(About Ten Minutes Later…)

The three Ed's and the five Mews could then see the Cul-De-Sac in the distance as they continued to walk towards their neighborhoods. They were also all getting to know each other more. And it seemed as if Bridget opened up to them all as they walked. This was also the same for Eddy, who was now more comfortable than he was before. They all finally arrived to the bus stop of the Cul-De-Sac.

"Well, I guess we part here for now," Double D said as he and the other two Ed's turned to the five girls.

"Yes, I guess we must…" Bridget muttered a little.

"So, we'll see you all tomorrow at school," Eddy stated, "Right?"

"Of course," Corina said as the five girls then started to walk towards their neighborhood, "Bye!" Kikki waved to them.

"Bye!" Ed replied with a wave of his own as the five girls then disappeared from their eyesight.

The Ed's soon trailed off towards their homes. But while they were walking, there was a mysterious shadow following them.

'… _These three could be who I need,'_ thought the shadow figure as he then got out a straw like tube and pointed it towards the three Ed's.

The figure blew into it three times as three darts came firing out of the tube and came barreling towards the Ed's. Each of the darts were glowing a certain color; green, red and yellow. The three darts soon hit their targets on their necks as the darts quickly dissolved into their bodies.

"Ouch!" they all exclaimed as they stopped walking to rub their necks where the darts hit them. But since the darts were not there anymore, they would have never suspected that something like that happened to them.

They looked at each other for a second before Eddy said, "Did ya just feel something bite your necks just now?" he asked.

"Yes," Double D said with a nod of his head, "It felt like a mosquito bite, but much worse."

"Yeah," Ed agreed as he then made a little gasp, "I hope it wasn't a mosquito from the planet--"

"Shut it, Ed," Eddy snapped to his friend as he then grasped his head with his right hand, "I'm starting to get a headache now; I don't wanna hear anything like that now."

Soon the three Ed's split up to go to their houses, each of them now having a terrible headache. As soon as they entered their rooms in their houses, they all fell fast asleep into a nap…

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter. I've been a little busy with a lot of things. I'll probably get back on track soon. 


	5. The Nightmares, Nya!

**Chapter 5: The Terrible Nightmare, Nya!**

(Back in Chapter Four…)

_They looked at each other for a second before Eddy said, "Did ya just feel something bite your necks just now?" he asked._

"_Yes," Double D said with a nod of his head, "It felt like a mosquito bite, but much worse."_

"_Yeah," Ed agreed as he then made a little gasp, "I hope it wasn't a mosquito from the planet--"_

"_Shut it, Ed," Eddy snapped to his friend as he then grasped his head with his right hand, "I'm starting to get a headache now; I don't wanna hear anything like that now."_

_Soon the three Ed's split up to go to their houses, each of them now having a terrible headache. As soon as they entered their rooms in their houses, they all fell fast asleep into a nap…_

(And now, onto Chapter Five…)

Meanwhile, in an unknown location near Peach Creek, we see a pure, snow white castle in the middle of a huge, deep crater. And here inside the castle was a man with dark, gray hair and dark, almost black violet eyes. He also had pointed ears and light blue-tinted skin.

"… It is almost time to attack the human race," the man stated with a raspy voice, "Raiki, Crizum, Pangia! It is time to step forward!"

Soon three male teenagers come out of the darkness in front of the blue skinned man. One of them was a white haired boy, while the other one was a red haired boy, and the other was a blue haired boy.

"You called for us, Master Falion?" questioned the blue of the group as he and the others bowed to the man.

"Yes, I want one of you to summon out an Ungero, so it can gather up any energy it can get tonight. We need the energy for myself," Master Falion said to the three teen boys, "I will not accept to much failure."

"Yes, Master Falion," stated the three boys as they soon disappeared back into the darkness…

It was now nine o' clock in the evening here in the little town of Peach Creek as we could see the sky in a dark, star-filled, evening sky. We soon come upon the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac, where we come upon Eddy's house. We then come up to Eddy's room, where we see the short Ed tossing and turning in his short nap. He was currently in a dream… or a nightmare.

**(Goes into Dream Sequence…)**

_An unnatural fog hung in the air in Eddy's dream. Although it was thick, one could still make out the figure of a young girl._

"Who are you…?"_Eddy asked, as if echoing in the mist._

_The 'girl' turned to towards Eddy, her image becoming clearer through the fog. It looked like… someone he knew, yet was not dressed in a way he would imagine her wearing. The girl was dressed up in a blue, cerulean dress that seemed to flow past her ankles. All in all, she looked like royalty._

_It was Corina._

_She wiped away something from her face, something wet. She smiled sadly and then tried to say something, or at least it appeared that way._

"Corina…? W-What do you want?" _Eddy asked._

_Corina motioned him to step forward. Eddy obliged and walked towards her with a worried look._

"Why… why are you crying?" _Eddy asked to her and to himself with a worried voice._

_Eddy was about a few feet away from the Corina, when he started feeling a terrible pain in his chest. It felt like he had just been stabbed. And when he looked down towards his chest, he widened his eyes in shock; he _was_ stabbed in the back with a sword. He gasped in pain as the sword then left his back. Eddy soon collapsed to the ground with immense pain in his chest. He looked up to see another figure that was now beside Corina; the figure held a blood soaked sword in its hands._

_The figure then walked away into the darkness, but not without saying,_ "Be prepared to say goodbye, Topaz Knight."

_Corina continued to cry a river as she followed the figure with sadness clearly expressed on her face, _"… I'm sorry, Eddy…"

_The immense pain eventually became too much for Eddy as he started to close his eyes to the darkness. The vision of Corina walking away slowly dissolved from his view as he surrendered to the darkness of his mind…_

**(Ending Eddy's Dream/Nightmare Sequence…)**

Eddy's eyes snapped open as he jolted upwards from his resting position, sweat pouring down from his forehead. He was gasping for air, as if he had just run a marathon, "W-What the heck?!" he exclaimed aloud as then started to calm down, realizing that what he had just experienced was only a dream. He then looked at the clock right beside his bed; 9:10pm.

Eddy made an irritated sigh as he placed his right hand on his forehead, "Stupid dream…"

Suddenly, he started to hear his phone ring from within his living room, "What the…?"

Eddy quickly got up from his bed as he then trailed to his living room to answer the phone, "Hello?" he answered with a slightly tired voice.

"_**Eddy? It's Double D."**_

"**And Ed!****"**

"Huh? What are you two doin' up?"

"_**We both just woke up."**_

"**Same here!****"**

"Okay, that's a little weird; I just woke up too."

"**Whoa, creepy!****"**

"_**Eddy… Did you… just have a strange dream?"**_

Eddy paused for a second before saying, "Yeah, I did. Did you?"

"_**Yes."**_

"**Yeah, nightmares are bad for Ed!****"**

"… What do ya think this means, Sockhead?"

"… _**I really can not say…"**_

Suddenly, the three Ed's heard a loud 'thump sound coming from outside, "What was that sound?" questioned Eddy.

"_**I-I don't know. It sounded like it came from the center parking lot."**_

"… We gotta meet up there."

"_**Huh?!"**_

"**Huh? Why?****"**

"It's just this feeling I got, alright?!" Eddy slightly snapped.

"… _**Very well, I will see you two in a second."**_

"**Bye guys!****"**

Soon all three Ed's hung up their phones as they soon trailed towards their front doors, heading out to the Cul-De-Sac…

* * *

Yay! Finally got this chapter up! Next, we'll see them all in action! ...Or as close to action as I can get! XD 


	6. The Attack of the Ungero, Nya!

**Chapter 6: The Attack of the Ungero, Nya!**

(Back in Chapter Five…)

_Suddenly, the three Ed's heard a loud 'thump' sound coming from outside, "What was that sound?" questioned Eddy._

"_**I-I don't know. It sounded like it came from the center parking lot."**_

"… _We gotta meet up there."_

"_**Huh?!"**_

"_**Huh? Why?**__**"**_

"_It's just this feeling I got, alright?!" Eddy slightly snapped._

"… _**Very well, I will see you two in a second."**_

"_**Bye guys!**__**"**_

_Soon all three Ed's hung up their phones as they soon trailed towards their front doors, heading out to the Cul-De-Sac…_

(And now, onto Chapter Six…)

Since their houses were closer together than Ed's house, Double D and Eddy met up in the road leading up to the center of the Cul-De-Sac. Ed arrived shortly afterwards.

"What do you think that sound was?" Eddy asked as he turned to Double D, expecting an answer from him.

"I'm not real sure Eddy," Double D replied to his short friend, "But whatever it was, it seemed to have passed us now."

"Ed-Boys!" stated a familiar voice from one direction behind them as they soon saw Rolf coming up to them, "What are you Three-Ed-Boys doing out here?"

"We… woke when we heard a weird sound out here," Double D replied to the blue haired foreigner.

Rolf seemed surprised to hear that, "So, Rolf was not hearing things…"

"What, you heard it too Rolf?" Eddy asked.

"Yes," Rolf said with a nod of his head, "It looks as if it came and gone faster than--"

"Great! You're all here now," said a sudden voice from out of nowhere as the three Ed's and Rolf looked around for the source of the voice.

Soon a figure comes up to them. It was a boy that was about one year older than the Ed's and was around Rolf's age. He had boyish blond that was pulled back into a long ponytail and had bright, ocean blue eyes. He wore something that was sort of weird; he wore a long, blue jacket and a blue suit under the jacket that a sort of fantasy warrior would wear. He also had a sword on a belt he wore around his waist and also had pointed elf-like ears.

"Whoa!" Eddy exclaimed with surprise at the teen's appearance, "Who the heck are you?!"

"I am Sapphire Knight," replied the teen, "I'm here to tell you all of your destinies."

Suddenly, there was a collection of five screams in the Lane. Those screams got everyone's attention.

"I will explain everything to you four later," Sapphire Knight said as he and the others looked in the direction of the Lane, "We have to help the ones we must protect."

Suddenly, the three Ed's and Rolf felt lightheaded as the four of them then felt themselves changing…

* * *

"**Ahhh!!!**" cried out the five Mews as they were dodging the strikes and blows of a mysterious monster that looked like a blue tiger. 

"Grr, this is getting ridiculous!" growled Mew Mint (AN: Who is Corina, for those who don't know) as she stopped running and turned back towards the tiger-like monster. She produced her Mint Arrow in her hand and points it at the tiger monster.

"Reborn…" she pulls back the arrow in her crossbow as the tip of the arrow starts to glow a bright blue, "**Mint Echo!**" Mew Mint shouted as she then let's go of the arrow. The arrow heads straight towards the tiger monster, hitting it in the left shoulder. It howls in pain for a brief moment, but continued to run towards the five Mews, with Mew Mint as its closest and main target.

Mew Mint gasped with horror as the tiger monster came barreling towards her. She closed her eyes, expecting the pain and impact to come.

"Mint! Get out of the way!" cried Mew Ichigo from the sideline as she and the other three Mews tried to come over to the blue haired Mew.

But before the tiger monster _or_ the other four Mews could get to her… she disappeared within a flash. This made the tiger monster and the other Mews stop in their tracks, "Mint? Where are you?!" called out Mew Zakuro.

The tiger soon started to sniff the air and soon trailed to somewhere else, which was not really noticed by the other four Mew girls… It was looking for Mew Mint.

"It is alright, girls," said a familiar voice to the four Mews as they see the Sapphire Knight come running to them, "She was taken to safety by Topaz Knight."

"Who?"

"I will explain it another time," Sapphire Knight said as he turned around to three figures behind him that all looked similar to him; they were dressed in red, green and dark purple, "We must all find Mew Mint and Topaz Knight's location, for that is where the tiger monster is going to now."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the center parking lot of the Cul-De-Sac, we can see Mew Mint beginning to open her eyes, realizing that she was not being mauled by a tiger monster. But when she fully opened her cyan blue eyes, she noticed that she was not alone. Mew Mint was being held, bridal style, by a slightly short, mysterious figure that she couldn't see very clearly because of the lack of light. 

The figure then looked down towards her, "You alright now?" the figure asked; it was a young male voice that sounded very familiar; but yet, it seemed to be a little off somehow.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine…" Mew Mint muttered a little as she then noticed that they were approaching a streetlight, where Mew Mint could finally see the face of her rescuer. She gasped at him as he finally placed her on her feet.

The preteen boy that carried her was dressed similarly to Sapphire Knight, only his color pattern was yellow. He also had a thick sword that was being carried by a strap on his shoulder and back; it was a buster sword, like Cloud Strife would use, only it was a little smaller to fit the boy's size and height. The boy also had dark, blue hair that had three strands sticking out towards the front of his face and had dark, ice blue eyes.

Mew Mint was blushing madly at the boy, "Who… are you?"

The boy clad in yellow made a warm smile to Mew Mint, "I am Topaz Knight, and I'm here to protect you from harm; for now and forever, Mint…"

Those words made Mew Mint blush even more, almost to the color of a beet, "T-Thank you, Topaz Knight…"

The two of them suddenly heard a growling sound coming from behind Mew Mint as she turned around to see the tiger monster sneaking up to her. The tiger monster now had three tentacles on each of its sides. And before the two of them could do anything, the tentacles on the tiger stretched out towards Mew Mint as the tentacles constricted around her body tightly and lifted her up high into the air. She screamed in tremendous pain as she could feel her energy leaving her body and traveling down through the tentacles of the tiger monster. Finally she could no longer scream as she gave into the pain; she passed out from the loss of her stolen energy.

Topaz Knight looked on with horror as the tentacles then let go of Mew Mint; she was falling towards the ground, "Mint!" he cried as he then rushed over to where she would impact. He quickly caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Need some help there, Topaz?" asked Sapphire Knight as he and the other Mews (AN: And the other knights, I might add) came up to the scene.

Topaz Knight could only nod his head, "Yeah, I'll stay here and help Mint," he said as he laid the blue haired Mew gently on the ground.

Everyone nodded their heads as they soon turned towards the tiger monster, who was staring them all down.

"Let's finish this!" Mew Ichigo stated as she took out her Strawberry Bell and faced the bell towards the tiger monster, "Reborn…" she started to say as the Strawberry Bell started to glow a pink light in her hands, "**Strawberry Check!**" she shouted as a beam of bright, pink light spewed out from the bell and pierced through the tiger monster, making it evaporate into nothing.

But as the monster evaporated, they saw a cloud of blue-colored fog floating away towards the entrance of the Cul-De-Sac, away from them, "Was that… what I think it was?" questioned Mew Lettuce.

"I think so," said the knight in red, "It was Mint's energy."

"So, the new enemy is gathering energy…?" Mew Pudding stated, tilting her head to the side, "What will they do with it?"

"I don't know…" said the knight in green.

They all soon turned back to Topaz Knight and Mew Mint as they heard Mint say weakly, "To… paz…"

"… I think it is time for my other comrades to introduce themselves," Sapphire Knight said as everyone turned to him and the other three knights.

The first knight soon stepped forward. He was dressed similarly to Sapphire Knight, only his color pattern was red. He had a medium sized, razor ring that was dangling from his belt. The boy also had dark, shaggy black hair and had dark, jade green eyes, "I am Ruby Knight," he introduced himself as he looked towards Mew Lettuce, "I'm brought here to protect Lettuce with my life," Mew Lettuce blushed at that as Ruby Knight stepped back.

Soon the second knight stepped forward. He was also dressed similarly to Sapphire Knight, only his color pattern was green. He had a pair of long, razor claws on a pair of leather gloves that he wore on both of his hands. He also had bright, fiery red hair that was in a sort of long, buzz cut and had green-brown hazel eyes, "I am Emerald Knight," he said with a wide smile to Mew Pudding, "I'm here to protect Pudding from the bad guys!" Pudding seemed to smile at him as he then stepped back into the line.

Finally, the third knight stepped forward. He also dressed similarly to Sapphire Knight, only his color pattern was purple. He had two bladed tonfas that were currently hanging on his belt. The teen had slightly bushy, navy blue, almost black hair and had dark, dirt colored eyes, "I am Amethyst Knight," he said with a slightly rough accent, compared to the other knights, as he then looked at Mew Zakuro, "I am here to protect Zakuro for the evils to come," Zakuro seemed to stare blankly at him as he then stepped back towards the others.

"… Alright, you must go now knights," Sapphire said as he then walked over to Topaz Knight and the passed out Mew Mint, "Since I know where Mint lives, I will take her home."

Topaz made a slightly worried face, "But…"

"You will know who she is soon, Topaz," Sapphire said, "But you do not need to know now."

Topaz Knight made a sigh as he then got up from where he kneeled and walked off with the other Knights. Sapphire made a sigh, _'Maybe I should have told him…'_

"Mark?" questioned Mew Ichigo as she and the other Mews came to him and Mew Mint, "Who were they?"

"… They are your classmates at school," Sapphire said as he then picks up Mint from where she lied, "You will probably figure them out soon."

The four other Mews arched an eyebrow at Sapphire; that really didn't answer their question… It actually did; they just didn't figure it out…

* * *

Wow, two chapters in one day?! Blasphemy! Well, the reason why is that I stayed from school today to help my dad, who had some kind of surgery done. So yeah, today was a free day! 8D

Edit: Oops! Forgot to mention something! Instead of calling Blue Knight "Blue Knight", I decided to call him Sapphire Knight instead. It sounds more cool... I think. ;


	7. Another New Student, Nya!

**Chapter 7: Another New Student, Nya?!**

(Back in Chapter Six…)

"_Mark?" questioned Mew Ichigo as she and the other Mews came to him and Mew Mint, "Who were they?"_

"… _They are your classmates at school," Sapphire said as he then picks up Mint from where she lied, "You will probably figure them out soon."_

_The four other Mews arched an eyebrow at Sapphire; that really didn't answer their question… It actually did; they just didn't figure it out…_

(And now, onto Chapter Seven…)

It was now a quiet, 6:30am Monday morning here in the neighborhood of Peach Creek as we come upon the local bus stop of the Cul-De-Sac. Here, we see all of the kids of the Cul-De-Sac waiting for the school bus to come. There was Nazz, Kevin, Jimmy, Sarah, and Johnny 2x4. There were only four people missing…

"Dude, where's Rolf at this morning?" asked Nazz aloud.

"I dunno," Kevin replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he then looked around, "I don't even see the Dorks this morning, either."

Soon they heard four sets of running feet as they turned to see the three Ed's and Rolf come running up to them at the bus stop. They were all panting heavily at the little jog they did; except for Rolf, since he's use to that kind of activity.

"Hey Rolf!" Johnny said, "Plank says that you and the Ed's look like you've all ran a mile!"

"Rolf thought that we would all run late," Rolf replied to Johnny as the three Ed's soon regained their breathing and posture back.

"Hey, I think I see the bus coming," Jimmy stated as everyone turned towards the road that led down to the other neighborhood, Peach Creek Estates. Indeed, the bus was coming down the road.

Soon the bus stopped in front of the kids as they all filed inside the yellow school bus. And, to their surprise, there were other people sitting in the back. It was Ichigo, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renée. Everyone seemed surprised to see the five girls, especially the Ed's. Soon everyone sat down in their usual seats as the bus soon speeds off to the school.

On the way towards the school, it seemed eerily quiet between everyone. The five girls, except Ichigo, were all thinking about the other knights that Sapphire said were actually their classmates. They were wondering who they could be. Meanwhile, the Ed's and Rolf were wondering why they were dressed up in funky costumes last night… About fifteen minutes later, the bus stopped in front of the school as all of the kids quickly got off the bus and went into the school through the front doors.

On their way to their English class, Double D and Ed noticed that Eddy was lagging behind them, looking down another hallway, as if something had caught his attention, "What's wrong?" Double D asked.

"Hmm… nothing," Eddy stated as he soon caught back up with the other two Ed's, _'Had to been my imagination…'_

But it wasn't his imagination; he saw a student that he's never seen before down that hallway… It was a boy with white hair.

Soon everyone was in their seats as the tardy bell rung in the hallways. It wasn't about two minutes into the class time that the teacher's phone started to ring, like it did yesterday. The teacher picked it up to answer it. It was after he hung up the phone that she turned back to the class, "It seems that we have another new student that enrolled here this morning," he announced to the class, "He will be coming to the class very--"

Soon the door of the classroom opens as the new kid walked into the classroom. Eddy widened his eyes at him; it was the boy that he saw down the hallway.

The boy looked to be about thirteen years old. He had short, bushy white hair and dark, piercing brown eyes that were almost the color of red. He wore an orange t-shirt that went a little past his waist that had a big, black 'X' design on the front of the shirt. He also wore a pair of baggy black carpenter pants and black and silver tennis shoes.

"Class, this is our newest student to the school," the teacher said as he turned to the boy, "You can introduce yourselves now."

The boy only nodded his head as he stepped forward to the class. Strangely, Eddy seemed to notice that the new kid was eyeing Corina, "My name is Raymond Sliver. But everyone calls me Ray instead," he said with a voice more mature than he looked, which caught almost everyone off guard.

"Thank you Mr. Silver," the teacher stated as he pointed to an empty seat in the back row, "Your new seat will be back there."

The boy nodded his head again as he then walked to the back to where his new seat was. As he walked past everyone, he made a mysterious smirk towards two kids; Eddy and Corina, _'This mission is going to be easier than I thought,' _Ray thought to himself as he then sat down in his desk.

Corina noticed the look that Ray gave her, _'What was that all about?'_ she thought to herself.

Eddy also noticed the look Ray gave to Corina; he seemed to make a slight glare towards Ray, _'There's something not right about this new kid…'_

Boy, if he only know how right he was…

* * *

I'm getting Brawl in five days, courtesy of Amazon! Weee!!! 


	8. The Snack Attack at Lunch, Nya!

**Chapter 8: The Snack Attack at Lunch, Nya?!**

**Rrriiinnnggg!!!**

"Finally!" shouted Ray as he shot out of his seat and ran out of the classroom, _'I can plan the attack now and get out of this place!'_

Everyone arched an eyebrow at the new kid's behavior as they soon got up from their seats and walked off towards the lunchroom. None of them realized that Ray was now in the cafeteria, making something for everyone. He soon left the kitchen before anyone could come in, leaving them a surprise for dessert…

"Hey, where do ya think the new kid went?" Eddy asked as he and the other two Ed's walked towards the lunchroom.

"Who knows?" Double D replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "He might have gone to the restroom, seeing how he was running."

"Hmm, yeah…" Eddy muttered as he then noticed the people in front of them; the five girls.

They all seemed to be discussing something among themselves. Eddy soon noticed Corina; she seemed to be a little upset, judging by her facial appearance. She also seemed a bit tired and fatigued. The five other girls noticed this about her too, except they knew the reason why she looked that way. Corina still had not gained back all of her energy, which was almost completely stolen last night by the mysterious tiger monster.

"Hey… you alright, Corina?" questioned Eddy to her, much to the other four girl's surprises. Double D and Ed seemed to smile a little at Eddy; seems like he got over his nervousness.

"… Y-Yeah, I am…" she replied to him, "I-I just feel a little tired…" she then placed her right hand on top of her forehead and bent over towards the front a little, as if she had a headache.

Eddy made a worried face towards her as he then noticed her growing paler in her face and on her hands. Suddenly, without any warning signs, Corina started to stumble while she walked.

"Corina…?" everyone questioned as Eddy could sense Corina starting to fall forward from a stumble. He quickly caught her before she fell. She had just passed out, "Corina!" her four friends yelped with surprised as Eddy then rested her up against the lockers on their right.

"I-It looks like she passed out from fatigue," Double D said as he then turned to Ed, "Ed, can you take her to the nurse?"

"… I'll do it," Eddy stated before Ed could say anything.

Double D was a little surprised for a moment before looking at the seriousness in his face and in his eyes, "… Of course," Double D replied with a nod of his head.

Eddy then picked up Corina bridal style as he then walked fast down the hallway, towards the nurses office. The four other girls and the two Ed's could only watch Eddy as he disappeared with Corina around the corner of the school's hallway.

After a half a second of silence, all of them could hear something growling from within Ed's stomach, "… I'm hungry," Ed then said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too!" Kikki whined along with Ed.

"… I think I'll go see if Eddy made it to the nurse's office," Double D said with slight worriment, "After all, he's not the strongest person in the world."

"I think we'll go too," Renée said, "It's not like Corina to pass out like that…"

"Aww, but I'm hungry!" Kikki pouted a little.

"That's alright Kikki, you do not have to come with us," Bridget replied to the blond haired preteen.

"Yeah, you can save our table for us," Ichigo agreed.

"Okay," Kikki said with a nod of her head and a smile as she then proceeded to walk to the lunchroom.

Ed's stomach soon started to growl again, "I think I'll go too; my stomach's talking to me again."

Ed then walked towards the lunchroom, along with Kikki, while everyone else walked towards the nurse's office, leaded by Double D.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the lunchroom, we could see Nazz, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf and Johnny 2x4 talking about the weird noises that they all heard last night that sounded like a scream; they seem to start remembering about it now. 

"… You know, I had the strangest dream last night," Nazz started to say, trying to get off the subject of the weird noise. Everyone soon turned towards her direction, "I had a dream that I had turned into a white rabbit; ya know, like the ones that you see in the snow up in Alaska."

Everyone gave her a weird look; except for Sarah, "Hey yeah, I had a dream like that too; except it was with a red, bear-looking thing with a tail."

"You mean a red panda, Sarah," Jimmy responded to Sarah's statement, "I've heard about those animals; they're on the endangered species list."

Kevin was a bit silent at the conversation; seemed a bit weird to talk about turning into animals in you dreams, so he stayed off the subject by not saying anything.

Suddenly, Kevin, Jimmy, Johnny and Rolf all started to grow pale in their faces.

"Uh, guys?" questioned Sarah and Nazz with a bit of worry, "There something wrong?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Kikki and Ed, they were walking towards the lunchroom doors far up ahead when they suddenly heard a scream of terror coming from the lunchroom. 

"Huh?!" they both questioned as they ran towards the lunchroom.

Kikki seemed to be the fastest runner of the two because of her small size, so she was far ahead of Ed. And when she got to the lunchroom doors, she opened them as they quickly closed behind her. There, standing in front of Nazz and Sarah, was another monster, except it looked like a demonic, off-white wedding cake with two legs, three arms (the extra arm was coming out of his chest), a set of eyes and a mouth.

"Oh… kay, wasn't expecting that," Kikki muttered as she then took in a deep breath, "Mew Mew Pudding… **Metamorphosis!!!**"

Soon Kikki transformed into Mew Pudding with a flash of yellow and gold light. This caught the attention of Nazz and Sarah (AN: And the off-white cake monster; don't forget about it!) as they turned to her.

"Dude, what's going on?!" Nazz stated with a little fright.

"Whatever's going on, I don't like it one bit!" Sarah growled a little as she then yelled something that was much unrelated to the event going on in the lunchroom, "**Ed!!!**"

* * *

"… Uh oh!" Ed muttered as he then stopped in his tracks at his little sister's yell, "Is Sarah mad at me?!" 

He soon started running again as he suddenly had that same feeling that came to him last night; Ed transformed into Emerald Knight while he was running towards the lunchroom… too bad that he had all of his senses of being normal… or being himself, simply put.

"I'll save ya, baby sister!" Ed yelled aloud as he busted through the lunchroom door. As soon as he busted through the doors, Ed's Emerald Knights instincts kicked into high gear when he saw what was going on.

Pudding, Nazz and Sarah were being held by the cake's three hands, while Kevin, Jimmy, Johnny and Rolf were all in awkward positions; their energy was stolen. Suddenly, Pudding started to scream as you could see her energy being sucked out of her by the chest hand. Nazz and Sarah both had looks of horror on their faces.

Emerald made a gasp as he got out his claw-like weapons on both of his hands, "Don't you dare hurt Pudding!" he yelled as he then came rushing up to the cake monster and sliced its chest arm off from its body.

It screams in pain as it them drops Pudding, Nazz and Sarah from its three handed grasps. The cake monster soon disappeared into a dust as the four boy's energy soon floated away from the scene. Since Nazz and Sarah were not energy deprived, the two of them landed on their feet as Emerald caught Pudding before she could fall to the ground. Luckily for Pudding, Emerald's actions saved her from being completely energy deprived. His actions also saved Nazz and Sarah from their energy to be taken away from them.

"You okay, Pudding?" asked Emerald to her.

Pudding could only nod her head as Emerald then helped her to her feet. The two of them soon noticed that Nazz and Sarah were staring at the two.

"Dude, what in the world just happened?" Nazz asked the knight and Mew.

"Everyone's energy was stolen," Emerald explained to the two girls, "They'll gain it back though. You two might need to call the nur--"

Suddenly, Emerald stopped what he was saying as he then looked around, blinked a few times, and to say… "Butter toast?"

Pudding, Nazz and Sarah widened their eyes at this turn of events, "Ed?!"

"Yes?" he questioned as you cold see him magically appears back in his regular clothes.

"You're Emerald Knight…?" Pudding asked with awe.

"Uhh…" Ed had to stop and think about it for a moment, "… Maybe? What's an Emerald Knight?" he then noticed who was asking him the question; he'd recognized her, "… Kikki?!"

"Huh?!" questioned both Nazz and Sarah.

Pudding made a surprised face, "How did you--?!"

"You remind me of banana pudding, and so does Kikki; so you two must be the same!" Ed concluded.

Pudding made a sigh as she then magically transforms back into her regular clothing, "I guess some people can figure it out, eh?"

Nazz and Sarah, on the other hand, were both now confused beyond all reason at what was going on. Little did they know that something inside them was going to make a mark on them… literally.

* * *

... My "New Mew" senses is tingling! 8D More soon! 


	9. In the Evening, Nya!

Chapter 9:

**Chapter 9: In the Evening**

(Back in Chapter Eight…)

"_You're Emerald Knight…?" Pudding asked with awe._

"_Uhh…" Ed had to stop and think about it for a moment, "… Maybe? What's an Emerald Knight?" he then noticed who was asking him the question; he'd recognized her, "… Kikki?!"_

"_Huh?!" questioned both Nazz and Sarah._

_Pudding made a surprised face, "How did you--?!"_

"_You remind me of banana pudding, and so does Kikki; so you two must be the same!" Ed concluded._

_Pudding made a sigh as she then magically transforms back into her regular clothing, "I guess some people can figure it out, eh?"_

_Nazz and Sarah, on the other hand, were now both confused beyond all reason at what was going on. Little did they know that something inside them was going to make a mark on them… literally._

(And now, onto Chapter Nine…)

Meanwhile, back in the nurse's office, we can see Eddy, Double D, Ichigo, Bridget and Renée; all of them were around the now sleeping Corina, most of them with worry on their face. One of the main worriers of the crowd was Eddy. He kept wondering what made her faint like that so suddenly.

Everyone soon heard a soft groan as Corina started to come to her senses, "What…?"

"Are you okay?" Ichigo, Bridget and Renée all asked Corina.

"Y-Yes, I think I am…" Corina replied as she propped herself up on the couch that she was lying on. Her eyes soon gazed at Eddy as she noticed something startling about him.

Eddy noticed Corina staring at him as he started to blush a little, "I-Is something wrong?" he asked with a bit of a stutter.

"Y-Your eyes…" she started to say as she came up closer to Eddy's face to examine his eyes, she got up a little to examine him; this made Eddy blush even more as he also step back a little in surprise, "Your eyes are the same hue as Topaz's eyes."

Ichigo, Bridget and Renée all made surprised faces as they widened their eyes in surprise. Meanwhile, Double D was a bit confused at her statement while Eddy was, of course, already beyond confused at what she was talking about.

Corina made a sad sigh when she saw the clueless look on Eddy's face, _'I guess it's just a coincidence…'_

Eddy noticed the sad face that she made, _'What's wrong with her?' _he thought with a bit of a worried face.

**Ring!** The bells out in the hallway started to ring, "Oh dear, it seems we've missed lunch," Double D stated after the bell, "That's not good at all…"

"… Hey, I have an idea!" Ichigo started to say as everyone turned to her to see what she had to say, "Why don't you come visit us this evening?" the two Ed's seemed to freeze up at the statement; Eddy was the one with the most shocked face. Bridget also looked a bit shocked, "We'll fix you guys something up to eat in a jiffy; if you're still hungry at the time."

"… Of course," Double D said, much to the surprise of Eddy, "We'll see what we can do to come."

"Great!" Ichigo cheered with a slight sly smirk towards Bridget, "We'll see you all this evening then!"

"… We better get back to class," Renée stated, "Or else we'll be tardy from lunch."

"Oh, you're right!" Bridget agreed with a slight gasp.

The six of them soon rushed back to their class, hoping not to be tardy…

(About Three Hours after School Later…)

It was now six o'clock here in the little community of the Cul-De-Sac. We see three figures walking down the Lane. The three figures were, in fact, the Ed's; dressed in what they wore to school; seeing that this event coming was no big deal. They were heading towards where Ichigo invited them; her and her four friend's house. Naturally, since Corina was going to be there, Eddy was very nervous and a little edgy about going.

"Please Eddy, stop being so anxious about this," Double D stated, trying to calm Eddy down a bit, "You know as well as I do that this is not a--"

"But what if it _is_ a date?!" Eddy retorted back to Double D. Apparently, the last 'date' he had was still fresh on his mind. It had scarred him a little bit since it happened with Nazz a long while ago; even though it was actually a babysitting job for Nazz.

"… I'm pretty sure it's not going to be a date, Eddy," Double D tried to explain, "Even if it is one, I'm very positive that it will not go like the one you've experienced in the past."

"…"

"Hey, I think we're here!" Ed stated, interrupting the silence of the group, as they all then look ahead to see only one house with their lights on. The three of them soon came up to the door as Double D then knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, the door was answered by Kikki, "Hiya!" she greeted as she gestured the three Ed's inside.

The three Ed's obliged to her request as the three of them entered the newest house of the Lemon Streams Estates. It looked a lot like every other house in the Cul-De-Sac. Because of this, the three Ed's knew where the living room was located, so they sat down on a couch that was there in the living room.

"So, this is their house?" Ed questioned as the two other Ed's looked at him, confused at the sudden burst of smartness, "Looks nice."

"… Ed?" Double D started to ask him, "Are you feeling alright today?"

"Hmm…" Ed thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, I'm feeling good; why?"

"You're not talking dumb like usual," Eddy replied, "What's with ya?"

"I don't know," Ed stated back to him and Double D, "I think something fixed my brain for me."

Double D arched an eyebrow to him, "What do you mean by that?" he soon asked Ed.

But before he could answer Double D's question, Kikki came back into the room, "Hey, you three can come eat now!" she said with a chirp.

The three Ed's all made smiles on their faces; finally, something to eat! The three of them soon followed Kikki into the kitchen. There, they saw a long table for at least twelve people to sit at. They also saw the four other girls sitting down at the table. There were also three other people there; three teenage boys.

(Insert descriptions of Elliot, Wesley and Mark here… because I'm too lazy to type it at the moment… 8D)

"Ah, so you are the three that the girls keep talking about," stated the long, brown haired teen with a polite smile, "My name is Wesley."

"The name's Elliot," said the blond haired teen with a slightly suspicious eye towards the Ed's.

"And I'm Mark," said the navy blue haired teen, _'So… they've found three of them…'_ he then thought.

"Okay, that's enough of the introductions for now," Ichigo started to say as everyone turned to her, "Let's eat!"

Soon everyone sat down in their desired seat as they then started to eat. They ate almost everything on the table within thirty minutes. After they (AN: Or mostly Double D) helped clean the dishes, the three Ed's left as they waved and said their goodbyes to the five girls.

"Well, that was not so bad, now was it?" Double D asked the two other Ed's as they started to trail back to the Lane to walk back to their neighborhood.

"Nope," Ed stated with a shake of his head, "Not bad at all."

The two other Ed's soon turned towards Eddy, who had a huge, warm grin on his face. Apparently, they did not need to even ask him about how he was feeling.

Unknown to the three of them, there was someone watching them from afar; a red haired boy, _'Good, more subjects to steal energy from for Master Falion's plans…'_

Meanwhile, back with the five girls, they were all preparing for a night of sleep… that is, until they all heard three pairs of screams coming from the Lane. It was loud enough to where they were it in their room. They all gasped as they met in the living room. They soon concluded that the three screams belonged to the Ed's. Without another thought about it, the five girls rushed out of the house and ran towards the Lane as fast as they could.

They knew that the Ed's were in danger.

Before they all got to the scene, they transformed into their Mew forms. And when they got there, they all gasped at the site from shock. There, standing in front of them, was a huge, three-tailed fox that was white in color. It had the Ed's individually in one of its three tails. It was sucking the energy from them as they scream in pain of what was going on.

It was while he was in pain that Eddy noticed the girls below; he was tearing up in the eyes from the pain. He then closed them tightly as he let the pain take him over. That look of pain in his eyes snapped something inside Mew Mint; it looked as if she was watching Topaz suffer.

She produced her Mint Arrow in her hand and points it at the three-tailed monster, "Reborn…" Mint pulls back the arrow in her crossbow as the tip of the arrow starts to glow a bright blue, "**Mint Echo!**" she shouted as she then let's go of the arrow; it hits the tail that constricted Eddy. The three-tailed fox howls in pain as it let's go of Eddy. Mint gasped as she then chased towards where he would land. She jumped up into the air and caught the smallest Ed as she then lands back onto the ground in a graceful form. This was also the same situation for Double D and Ed, who were rescued from their constricted prisons by Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding.

The three Mews soon laid the Ed's on the ground and turned back to Mew Ichigo, "Defeat this thing now!" Mint called out.

"Right!" Mew Ichigo replied as she took out her Strawberry Bell and faced the bell towards the three-tailed monster, "Reborn…" she started to say as the Strawberry Bell started to glow a pink light in her hands, "**Strawberry Check!**" she shouted as a beam of bright, pink light spewed out from the bell and pierced through the fox monster, making it evaporate into nothing. As usual, the stolen energy trailed away from the scene, heading back to whoever summoned the monster.

The five girls soon turned their attention back to the three Ed's, who were all well passed out at the moment. Mew Mint, Lettuce and Pudding all made slightly worried faces.

"… Do you three want to wait here till they come around?" Mew Zakuro asked the worried Mews.

"… T-That'll be fine," Lettuce replied with a bit of a stutter as you could see them change back into their usual clothes.

"Alright, we'll see you three whenever you come back home, kay?" Ichigo stated with a little wink for 'good luck' as she and Renée soon trailed back to their house.

Corina, Bridget and Kikki soon glanced back to Eddy, Double D and Ed. Only one of them seemed to be coming too from passing out; Eddy.

"Oh…" Eddy groaned, "What the heck…?" he muttered before he realized that Corina, of all people, was beside him. He blushed madly at her sudden appearance, "Corina?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Corina asked him, "We all heard you three screaming… and found you all like this."

"Y-Yeah… I-I think so…" Eddy replied, trying to hide his blushing from her.

Soon we come to Bridget and Double D, where we see Bridget looking down at Double D; she had a sad look in her eyes. She also had a blush on her face. Bridget soon made a relieved face; Double D's eyes started to twitch, meaning that he was about to wake up.

"Hmm…" Double D muttered as he opened his eyes, only to see Bridget in front of his face. His green eyes widened like saucers as he blushed a bit of a rose in his cheeks; he had never had a girl so close to his face before like this, "B-Bridget?" he stuttered with a bit of a surprised gasp, "W-What are you doing here?"

"W-We found you all lying here, a-after we heard you screaming out here," Bridget replied with more stuttering; as much as Double D was.

Meanwhile, back with Kikki and Ed, Ed was starting to come to, much to Kikki's relief, "You feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine," Ed said with a smile.

Soon all three Ed's were up and at it within two minutes, "Thank you for caring for us when we were knocked out," Double D stated with a warm smile, slightly towards Bridget.

"… I-It's no problem," Bridget muttered as she, Corina and Kikki soon trailed back to their house. Soon the Ed's did the same…


	10. A New Café and a Spark of Change, Nya!

**Chapter 10: A New Café and a Spark of Change, Nya!**

(Back in Chapter Nine…)

_Soon all three Ed's were up and at it within two minutes, "Thank you for caring for us when we were knocked out," Double D stated with a warm smile, slightly towards Bridget._

"… _I-It's no problem," Bridget muttered as she, Corina and Kikki soon trailed back to their house. Soon the Ed's did the same…_

(And now, onto Chapter Ten…)

It was now a cloudy, Saturday morning here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come upon the little neighborhood of the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. We soon come to the second house on the right of the entrance to the neighborhood. It is here where we see Eddy; his arms were crossed across his chest while he kept tapping his right foot on the sidewalk in an impatient manner. He was waiting for a few people to come to his house, as they were supposed to be here by now.

Soon he saw the two he was looking for coming from their houses to him; Double D and Ed. They both came over to the somewhat impatient Eddy, "Geez, what took you two so long to get here?" he questioned; you could clearly tell that he was irritated, "I've been waitin' out here for five minutes for you two."

"Sorry Eddy, I came as fast as I could; as I'm sure Ed did too," Double D stated as Ed nodded his head in agreement, "Why did you arrange this sudden meeting?"

Eddy didn't say a word as he proceeded to dig his right hand in his right pants pocket. He then pulled out something that the two other Ed's didn't expect; three quarters, seventy-five cents, "Eddy? When and where did you get seventy-five cents?!" asked Double D with surprise.

"Found it while I was looking for something last night," Eddy replied with a sly smile, "You know what I'm thinking about now, right?"

"Yeah; jawbreakers!" Ed stated with a big smile.

"Exactly!" Eddy said as he then turned towards the entrance of the Cul-De-Sac, "Just in time for that jawbreaker sale they're havin' now," he then turned back to the other two Ed's, "Let's get goin'!"

Double D and Ed only nodded her head as the two of them and Eddy soon started to walk to the entrance to the Cul-De-Sac, where they would down the street into town. About ten minutes later, they came up to their school. And about another five minutes of walking later, they arrived into town.

It was another five minutes before they finally came to the doors of their beloved candy store. The three Ed's entered the store as each of them picked two jawbreakers for themselves. Since there was a jawbreaker sale going on, anyone could buy two jawbreakers for the price of one; which was twenty-five cents.

"Ah, nice to see you boys again," said the female owner of the store as each of the Ed's put their jawbreakers on the counter to be purchased, "I see you're getting the usual today."

"Yes ma'am," Double D stated with a polite attitude.

The woman only smiled, "That'll be seventy-five cent, please?"

"Here ya go," Eddy said as he handed the woman three quarters, which the woman soon took it and put it into the cash register, "Thank you boys," the woman thanked with a smile, "Have a nice day."

The three Ed's soon left the candy store, each with a jawbreaker in their mouth and an extra one in their pocket. But as they left the candy store, something caught the attention of the three boys; it was a new building right across the street from the candy store. Since none of them have been down here in a long while, it was a complete surprise to them. The building itself was a very simple structure; some of the things on the outside of the building would probably attract more girls than boys. There was also a banner on the outside of the building that said 'Grand Opening'. The most surprising thing about this was actually not the building itself, but who was sweeping the sidewalk outside of the building.

"Is that… Nazz and Sarah?" Double D questioned with surprise.

"Yeah, I think it is," Eddy replied with even more shock, "What the heck are they doin'?"

"They're sweeping the sidewalk outside the café," replied a sudden voice from the Ed's left as Eddy froze up at the voice.

"Yes, it's one of their chores today," stated another voice as the Ed's then turned to the voices; Double D had a blush across his face from the second voice.

They turned to see Corina, Bridget and Kikki beside them, "Hi!" Kikki greeted as Ed smiled his usual toothy grin.

"Oh, h-hello girls," Double D greeted back as he and the other two Ed's looked at what they were wearing; it looked a lot like a French maid's outfit, "Why are you three dressed up like maids?" Eddy questioned; they were wearing the same thing as Nazz and Sarah were wearing across the street.

"It's for where we work," Corina stated as she turned to the building across the street, "It's called Café Peach."

"Would ya like to come eat there today?" Kikki asked.

"Sure!" Ed said with a wide grin before Double D or Eddy could say anything.

"Great," the three girls stated, "We better be going now, or we'll be late for work," Bridget said as she, Corina and Kikki soon walked across the street; going towards where they worked.

"… Way to go, Ed," Eddy started to say after the three girls left, "Why did ya have to say 'yes'?"

Both Double D and Ed were confused at what he was trying to point out, "We don't have that kind of money to spend," Eddy explained, "How do ya think we're gonna pay for it, huh?"

"Oh…" Ed muttered with a bit of sadness, realizing his mistake, "I didn't think about that…"

"That's alright Ed," Double D started to say to him, "I'm sure we can go eat there at another time," he then turned towards the café across the street, "In the meantime, why don't we just go visit?"

Eddy made an irritated sigh, "Whatever."

"Good," Double D said as he, Ed and Eddy soon walked across the street to the new café. Out in the not-too-far distance of the east, we could hear some thunder rumbling; a storm was coming…

When they finally entered the building, it did not seem as feminine as it was on the outside. There were plenty of tables and chairs scattered about in an orderly manner. The three Ed's were also surprised to see everyone from the Cul-De-Sac here in the café.

"Welcome to Café Peach," stated an unknown, feminine voice from behind them as they turned around to see a girl that they never seen around here before. She had medium length, black hair that had some white highlights mixed in and had bright, brown eyes that were mostly covered up by her oval shaped glasses. She also wore a maid's outfit, indicating that she worked here also, "Would you three like a table?" she asked.

"Oh, no thank you," Double D replied, "We just wanted to see what the inside of this place looks like; that's all."

"Oh, I understand," the girl said with a nod of her head.

"Hey Amelia," stated a voice from inside the café; it was Elliot's voice from within the kitchen, "Order number eight needs to be brought to its customer, can you bring it to them?"

"Sure I will," the girl named Amelia stated as she then turned back to the Ed's, "Thank you for stopping by," she stated before she walked off to the kitchen to deliver the order to the customer.

"Hey guys," stated three voices from the other side of them as the three Ed's turned to their right; it was Corina… minus Bridget and Kikki, "Did you come to eat now?" she asked, "I didn't expect you to come this early."

"Well, actually, umm…" Eddy started to say, "We can't come eat today; we don't have the money to spend on the food and--"

"Say no more," Corina interrupted him as she reached into the pocket of her work dress and took out something that none of the Ed's expected; a twenty dollar bill, "Here's something for helping me out at school yesterday."

Eddy was, by all means, shocked at what she was offering to him, "T-Thanks," he stated as Corina handed him the twenty. You could clearly see him blush a rose in his face when she placed the twenty in his hands; they were holding hands for half a second before they realized what they were doing, "… Oh!" they both yelped as they separated their hands. Corina blushed a bright red in her face, "So, uh… D-Do you need a seat now?" she asked, trying to pretend that nothing had happened.

"Y-Yeah…" Eddy stated with a sheepish smile on his face. Double D and Ed only smiled at their short leader's actions as Corina lead the three of them to their table.

"I'll take your order on your drinks now," Corina started to say. This got the attentions of the rest of the Mew cast; when did _she_ start to take up orders? "What will it be?"

"I will take some water with lemon, please," Double D stated.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper," Ed stated.

"And I'll take a Sierra Mist," Eddy concluded the order for their drinks.

"Alright, I'll fix them for you three in a second," Corina said as she then gestured towards the menus on their table, "In the meantime, try to find something you want in the menus."

Corina then walked off towards the kitchen to fix them the Ed's their drinks. As she walked back, a blush grew across her face as she started to smile.

"You like the short one, huh?"

Corina turned around sharply to see Renée behind her, "It's alright to admit that you like him; it's a little obvious now," Renée finished off.

Corina continued to blush at her statements, "M-Maybe…" she then gasped at something, "They'll be expecting their drinks now!" she jogged over to the drink machine and made the Ed's their drinks.

She placed them on a carrying platter and walked back towards the Ed's. A blush came across her face again when Eddy looked to see if she was coming, "H-Here you are," Corina stated as she placed their drinks in front of them. It was Eddy who noticed that Corina was growing red in her face, "Corina?" he started to ask, "Are you getting a fever? Your face is all--"

"I-I'm fine," she interrupted him, looking away from him; trying to hide her face. Indeed it was red; red as a beet. She then starts to walk briskly away, not even asking for what they wanted to eat, "Corina?!" Eddy questioned as he saw her walk out of the front doors of the café. It was only a second later that a wall of hard rain started to come down from the sky. Without saying a word, Eddy sat up from where he sat and went after Corina, leaving behind a speechless Double D, Ed, and Corina's friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Corina, we could see her walking down the sidewalk towards the location of the school in the rain. She was shivering for the cold rain that was coming down from the sky. Corina still had the blush on her face as something kept crossing into her mind; why did she just walk away like that? She would have never guessed that she was being watched… until it was too late.

"Hello Mint," stated a voice from behind her as she swiveled to see someone behind her. It was her newest classmate, Raymond, but he was dressed differently; dressed in something… almost sinister, "How is the little Lorikeet today?" he stated with a sinister smirk. Corina widened her eyes in fright as he face now turned pale.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Eddy, he was running down the sidewalk in the rain where he saw Corina head off too. While he was running, he noticed that his clothes were changing; he was changing into Topaz Knight, but he did not know that. He stopped for a moment to examine what he wore, "What the…? How the heck did I--?!"

Suddenly, a scream of horror cuts off Eddy's train of thought, "Corina," he muttered to himself as he then kept on running towards where he heard the scream. When he finally arrived to where he heard the scream, Eddy widened his eyes at what he was seeing. Eddy was seeing Corina dodging balls of dark-colored lightning that was being thrown at her mercifully by a freakishly dressed Raymond.

It was then, while she collapsed to her knees for a moment, that Corina noticed Eddy there; but she did not know it was Eddy, "To… paz…" she muttered with a few bits of her exhausted breaths; a smile grew on her face.

It was while she paid her attention to Eddy that Raymond saw his chance, "**Hiiyyaa!!**" he stated as he threw the biggest ball of electricity that he could produce; it was about the size of a dodge ball.

Eddy widened his eyes at the site of the ball of electricity, "Look out; **Corina!!**"

Corina soon noticed the ball of electricity coming towards her. She widened her eyes in fright as she tried to move; but alas, she was too weak to move anymore. She shut her eyes, waiting for the impact and pain of electrocution… but it never came. Instead of hearing her own scream, she heard someone else's scream of pain in front of her.

She widens her eyes in horror at whose scream it was, "Topaz?!" she questioned with terror as she saw who was lying down in front of her about three feet away; the rain was drenching the body. It was Topaz; his face was slightly burned and covered with a few deep cuts. The same could be said for his clothing too.

"No, Topaz!" Corina stated with a gasp of disbelief as she had a sudden burst of energy left in her to come over to her knight. She kneeled down beside him as she then noticed something starting happening to his clothes; they were changing into someone else's clothes. That's when she started to tear up in her eyes, mixing her tears with the rain coming from the sky; Topaz was really… "E-Eddy?!"

Eddy started to stir a little when he heard his name, "Co… ri… na…" he wheezed out as he weakly opened his eyes to gaze up at her; they were now full of pain. He was still alive somehow, "Are… you… al… right…?"

Corina only nodded her head, a few tears streaming down her cheeks, "Y-Yes, I-I'm alright, thanks to you; Eddy…"

Meanwhile, back with Raymond, he was in disbelief; how can that little shrimp survive his toughest attack?! "… Hmph," he muttered, _'Maybe I'll do a 'better' job next time,'_ he thought as he then left the two behind.

Suddenly, the rain stopped falling from the sky above the two as the sunlight now comes back out to greet them, "C-Can you get up?" Corina questioned.

"Yeah… I think… I can," Eddy stated as he tried to get up, but was unsuccessful in doing so, "Okay… maybe… not."

"Here, l-let me help you," Corina said as she helped Eddy up to his feet. She then took his left arm and puts it across her back to her left shoulder. She soon also takes her right arm and constricts her right hand under Eddy's right arm. This helped Eddy into standing and walking upright. It also made Eddy blush a little in his cheeks at how close Corina was to him. They continued to walk like this until they came to Café Peach.

"Guys! Please, help us!" Corina shouted to the people inside the café as she then took a well deserved rest on a chair that was outside; she sat the weakened Eddy down in another chair beside her before she sat down herself, of course, "Please, it's Eddy; he's hurt!"

Soon the four other Mews, Double D and Ed came out to see what was going on, "Corina, Eddy?!" Double D and Ed rushed over to their short friend, "W-What happened to you, Eddy?" Double D asked Eddy, seeing how he was still conscious from whatever he endured.

"I-I was… struck by… lightning…" Eddy explained weakly with a half of the truth.

"It looks to be serious, if not treated now," Double D said as he then turned to the others, "Someone needs to call an ambulance to assist with these burns," he explained.

Ichigo nodded her head, "I'll go call them," she said as she rushed back inside to call the ambulance.

"… You're really lucky, Eddy," Double D started to say to him, "If it would have struck any closer to your head, you wouldn't be here."

Eddy made a sigh at that fact, "Maybe…" he muttered as they all then heard sirens in the background; they were coming to get Eddy.

Soon the ambulances arrived, taking Eddy away from everyone, but not before he said, "Don't worry… I'll be fine now…" he gazed at Corina with a weak smile when he said that…

(At nine o' clock, later in the evening…)

It was now nine o' clock in the evening as we come upon a room at the hospital. We see Eddy sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed as his eyes started to twitch. He opened his ice blue eyes to see a white ceiling above him.

"Huh…?" Eddy questioned weakly to himself as he then noticed where he was; in a hospital bed. He tried to prop himself up to see his surroundings, but failed in doing so; he then saw the bandages on his arms, left shoulder and felt a few bandages across his face. Eddy then remembered what happened to him.

Eddy then found the bed raiser button on the side of his bed. He pressed the button up to make the bed fold upward. He was surprised at what he saw.

Eddy saw Corina sleeping in a chair across the room in a very awkward position. She waited for him to wake up, even though she was not awake to see him in doing so. He made a warm smile to her, _'Corina…'_

It was then that she started to move a little to get into a more comfy position. She opened her eyes for a second to check on Eddy, only to see him fully awake.

"Eddy?" she questioned as she opened her eyes for good. She was fully awake herself, "Are you… feeling better?" she asked as she got into a position that was more comfy for her.

Eddy nodded his head weakly, "Yeah, I'm alright," he replied.

Corina soon got up and walked over to him, "That's good," she said with a sigh, "I… just wanted to thank you for saving me, Eddy."

"… I-It's no problem…"

They were quiet for a moment before they both glanced at each other and both made a smile to each other. They both hoped that this was the start of something new… for both of them.

* * *

Whew! Glad that's over! XD I don't know what will happen next, but I'll be planing it all out soon! :3


	11. The Ballad of Lettuce, Nya!

**Chapter 11: The Ballad of Lettuce**

(Back in Chapter Ten…)

_It was then that she started to move a little to get into a more comfy position. She opened her eyes for a second to check on Eddy, only to see him fully awake._

"_Eddy?" she questioned as she opened her eyes for good. She was fully awake herself, "Are you… feeling better?" she asked as she got into a position that was more comfy for her._

_Eddy nodded his head weakly, "Yeah, I'm alright," he replied._

_Corina soon got up and walked over to him, "That's good," she said with a sigh, "I… just wanted to thank you for saving me, Eddy."_

"… _I-It's no problem…"_

_They were quiet for a moment before they both glanced at each other and both made a smile to each other. They both hoped that this was the start of something new… for both of them._

(And now, onto Chapter Eleven…)

It was a somewhat peaceful Thursday day here in Peach Creek as we come upon the local middle school; Peach Creek Middle School. It has been five days since the incident in town at the new Café Peach. Eddy is now back at home and school after spending two days at the hospital from being struck by lightning; or so he and Corina say.

Well, last Monday, the school decided to do something fun this year; a singing competition! Why, you may ask? I have no idea… Anyway, the whole school started to set things up all this week for it, and have the competition on Thursday; which was now today. There were only a handful of people to participate; let me name them all, shall I…? Eddy, Nazz, Jimmy, Ichigo, Kikki, and Bridget… Yes, these are the one's that will sing! (AN: I won't let all of them sing… just the two important ones… But I will say which songs they sung, for those who would like to know! XD)

Anyway, it was now time to start the show, which was almost at three o' clock; the end of school. All of the students gathered in the staged gymnasium and sat down in front of the stage. First up was Nazz, who sang _Blowin' in the Wind_ by Bob Dylan. Next up was Jimmy, who sang _Closer to the Heart_ by Rush. Next, there was Ichigo, who sang _Your Song_ by Elton John. Next, it was Kikki, who sang _Heart of Gold_ by Neil Young. Next up was Eddy; he cleared up his voice a little before he started to sing…

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started  
Chasing after you…_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you…_

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you…_

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you…_

(_Hanging By a Moment_ by Lifehouse)

Everyone was almost in awe after Eddy finished his last note; that was unexpected of him to sing, he also sung it very well. Everyone gave him an applause as Eddy soon trailed off the stage with a confident smirk; this competition was in the bag!

Soon Bridget came walking onto the stage; he hands seemed to be shaking a little with nervousness and anxiety. She then cleared her voice so she could sing her song…

_Quietly awakening…  
I always, always wish  
That these fleeting thoughts  
Would reach you…_

_Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
The way I see before me is always blocked  
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,  
My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak…_

_If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.  
Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy  
I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone…_

_I think of you  
And that alone is enough  
To make the tears start to flow now  
I always, always wish  
That these fleeting thoughts  
Would reach you…  
_

_I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
But since then, my doubts have vanished…_

_There's definitely things I want to show you  
And so many words I want to hear  
I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
So I'll stop waiting  
And seize my "chance…"_

_I think of you,  
And I feel like that alone is enough  
To make my heart grow stronger.  
I always, always wish  
That these fleeting thoughts  
Would reach you…_

_I think of you  
And that alone is enough  
To make the tears start to flow now  
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
It definitely will…_

_Believe. La la la la la la…  
Believe. La la la la la la…  
Believe. La la la la la la…_

(_My Will _by dream; off of the_ Inuyasha_ Anime)

Everyone had a slacked jaw at what they just heard; they never knew a voice like that could come out of Bridget. They applauded for her performance as some of them even stood up to clap; one of them being Double D. Bridget caught site of this and blushed at all that was happening. She quickly trailed off the stage as Double D noticed that Bridget seemed a bit distressed when she walked off the stage; he made a worried face.

"Alright, now that it is over, the judges will decide who will win in a few minutes," stated the principal, "But let's give a round of applause for those who participated!"

Everyone made a clap for the kids that sung today as they all came back onto the stage. The six preteens were then told to stay on the stage while the judges voted on who won. And a few moments later…

"We have come to the two winners now!" called out the principal as he came to the center of the stage and opened up the envelope that concealed the winners, "Our runner-up for our first singing competition is… Mr. Eddy Wendell!"

Some people seemed to gasp at the announcement, even Eddy; he thought he was going to win the first spot! He soon stepped up to receive his prize; a twenty and a five dollar bill, which is twenty-five dollars in total, _'Oh well; at least I got something out of it!'_ he thought positively as he stood back in the line of six contestants.

"And finally, the winner of our first singing competition is… Ms. Bridget Verdant!"

Everyone also gasped a little at that before they broke out into applause. Bridget widened her eyes to the size of saucers; she won? She stepped up hesitantly to receive her prize; a fifty dollar bill. She then turned to the audience and blushed a little, "I-I thank you all…" she stated as she also eyed someone in the crowd; Double D. Bridget smiled a warm smile, "Thank you…"

**Rrriiinnnggg!!**

The bell to go home had just rung.

"Thank you all for coming!" said the principal, "I will see you all here tomorrow!"

Soon all of the students got up from where they sat as they gathered up their stuff and went to the school buses. It was also the same for the people on the stage; they gathered up their stuff as well and headed towards the buses. Soon all of the Cul-De-Sac and Peach Creek Estates kids arrived to their bus… except for Double D and Bridget.

"Oh dear…!" Double D gasped as the bus was already heading down the road towards the Cul-De-Sac and PCE, "It seems we were too late!" he made a sigh as he looked over towards Bridget on his left, "I guess we must walk on foot to our neighborhoods."

Bridget blushed at the situation at hand, "Y-Yes, I agree…"

The two of them soon trailed off down the road to their neighborhoods, not noticing that they were being watched by a figure not too far away…

(Ten Minutes Later…)

Double D and Bridget could now see the Cul-De-Sac in the distance as they continued to walk towards their neighborhoods. They finally arrived to the bus stop of the Cul-De-Sac.

"Well, I guess we part here for now," Double D said as he turned to Bridget.

"Yes, I-I guess we must…" Bridget stated quietly, tilting her head down and to the side a little.

Double D noticed her unusual behavior, "Is there something wrong, Bridget?" he asked.

Bridget blushed a deep red at his question as she tilted her head back up, showing her red face, "I-I, umm, well…" she started to mutter, "… I-I don't know."

It soon clicked in Double D's mind of what was happening. The shyness towards him, avoiding eye contact, the blushing… it was an obvious sign to him; how come he was only starting to notice it now? "Bridget…" he stated with a bit of surprise.

"I…" Bridget started to mutter again, "I-I must be going!"

Before Double D could stop her, Bridget ran past him towards the direction of her neighborhood, "Bridget, wait!" he called out as he turned to where she ran off to. He watched her disappear towards the direction of her neighborhood, "Bridget…"

Suddenly, Double D heard a feminine scream from where Bridget was walking towards. Double D widened his eyes in fright; it was Bridget's voice that made the scream. Without thinking it over, Double D ran towards the source of the scream. And when he arrived to the scene, he was surprised at what he was witnessing. He saw Bridget being held up off of the ground by a red haired preteen boy his age that was floating about twelve feet in the air. She was being held up by her arm; she was hanging on to the preteen boy, but was also trying to let herself free. Bridget then spots Double D from the ground as she stops squirming and starts to tear up in her eyes, "Double D…"

"So, do you want to be released _that_ badly, Lettuce?" questioned the red haired teen with a sinister smirk, "I will grant you your request!"

The preteen then proceeds to loosen his grip on Bridget as he then let's go of her completely. Bridget screams as she drops to the ground like a stone, "**Bridget!!**"

But before she could hit the ground, she could feel herself being caught by a pair of arms, waiting for her arrival. Too bad this person was not strong enough for catching things, so she and the person who caught her fell down more gently.

"Ha! How amusing for me to see such actions and affection for one another," the preteen stated as he then disappeared into the sky, but not without saying, "The name's Crizum; don't you two forget it."

There was a long silence between Bridget and the person who caught her as Bridget then got off of the person that saved her, only to see… "R-Ruby Knight?!"

Indeed it was true; she was expecting Double D to be there, but he was not. It was Ruby; he was starting to get up from where he had caught Bridget, "A-Are you alright, Bridget?" he asked with a now more familiar voice.

Bridget widened her eyes at this turn of events as she saw Ruby's clothes changing into Double D's clothes. It couldn't be…?!

"Double D…?" Bridget questioned aloud, "Y-You're… Ruby Knight?"

"Oh… so that's what that transformation is called," Double D replied with a sigh, "I guess I am."

Bridget was a bit speechless at this point; she didn't know what to think, "Double D…" she started to ask with a blush coming across her face, "C-Can you walk me home? J-Just in case… if something happens."

Double D was surprised at her request, but quickly hid it away, "Of course."

Soon the two of them got up from where they were and walked towards Bridget's neighborhood, the Peach Creek Estates…

* * *

Yippie! Got another one done! 83 I wonder how the next chapter will go...?


	12. Devious Meeting, Nya!

**Chapter 12: The Devious Meeting, Nya!**

(Back in Chapter 11…)

_Bridget widened her eyes at this turn of events as she saw Ruby's clothes changing into Double D's clothes. It couldn't be…?!_

"_Double D…?" Bridget questioned aloud, "Y-You're… Ruby Knight?"_

"_Oh… so that's what that transformation is called," Double D replied with a sigh, "I guess I am."_

_Bridget was a bit speechless at this point; she didn't know what to think, "Double D…" she started to ask with a blush coming across her face, "C-Can you walk me home? J-Just in case… if something happens."_

_Double D was surprised at her request, but quickly hid it away, "Of course."_

_Soon the two of them got up from where they were and walked towards Bridget's neighborhood, the Peach Creek Estates…_

(And now, onto Chapter 12…)

Meanwhile, in an unknown location near Peach Creek, we see a pure, snow white castle in the middle of a huge, deep crater. And here inside the castle was a man with dark, gray hair and dark, almost black violet eyes. He also had pointed ears and light blue-tinted skin (AN: … This is Master Falion, remember?).

"… Raiki, Crizum, Pangia! It is time to step forward!" said Master Falion with his usual, raspy voice.

Three male teenagers come out of the darkness in front of Master Falion. One of them was a white haired boy (Raiki… who was, aka: Raymond/Ray at one point), while the other one was a red haired boy (Crizum), and the other was a blue haired boy (Pangia… who's been a lazy bum in gathering energy in this story… Lol).

"You called for us, Master Falion?" questioned the white haired boy of the group as he and the others bowed to the man.

"Yes," Falion started to say, "You have been doing well in gathering energy. So, I want all of you to catch or possess you a host or hostess to gather more energy," Master Falion said to the three teen boys, "I will not accept any failure in this mission."

"As you wish, Master Falion," stated the three boys as they soon disappeared back into the darkness…

* * *

Argh! Sorry if this chapter is too short; can't help it right now. I've been going through a slight rough patch. I'll explain later in another chapter of the next story that I'll post up.


	13. Vanilla, Cinnamon and Olive, Nya!

**Chapter 13: Vanilla, Cinnamon and Olive, Nya?!**

It was now a nice, quiet Friday afternoon here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come upon the little café known as Café Peach. Here, we see three employees of the café doing some cleaning up the café area after the store closed. It was Amelia (AN: The girl in Chapter 10, remember?), Nazz and Sarah.

"Grr, why were we left to do the cleaning?" Sarah asked aloud with an annoyed breath as she was cleaning of the tables with a rag.

"Don't get too mad about it, Sarah," Amelia started to say to the young redhead while she continued to sweep on one side of the café, "The others said that they had something important to do."

Sarah made a little face, "Yeah but… they could at least helped out a _little_ before they left!"

The two girls turned towards Nazz to see what she was doing, only to see her sitting down in one of the café chairs; she looked like she was thinking about something, "Nazz? What's wrong?" Amelia asked.

"Sarah…" Nazz started to say as she turned to her red haired friend, "Do you remember what happened a couple of weeks ago? You know, in the school lunchroom?"

Sarah thought about it for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I remember; why?"

"Well, I've been thinking about something; about those five…" Nazz started to say again, "What if they were all like that; fighting off those things that keep popping up everywhere?"

"You're exactly right," stated a familiar voice to the three as everyone turned to the entrance of the kitchen to see Wesley and Elliot; their two bosses, "They are a part of the Mew Project, where they fight off aliens trying to invade the world," Elliot continued to say as he and Wesley started to walk towards the three girls, "And you three are the new additions to the Mews."

"Huh?!" questioned the three girls, "What do you mean 'new additions'?!" Amelia asked further.

"When you first applied for the job, we secretly gave you some stuff with animal DNA," Elliot said, "The reason why is that this new enemy that we're fighting is very strong, and we need all of the help that we can get," Wesley continued.

Soon the five of them heard a low sounding, beeping sound as Wesley took out something that looked like a watch, "… It looks like the girls are in trouble now," Wesley stated, "They're fighting an alien near the middle school."

"Great," Elliot muttered with an exasperated sigh as he turned towards the three girls in the café, "You three better get going; this is now your fight too."

The three girls nodded their heads in nervous manner as they then trailed out of the café to find the five Mews.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the five Mews (AN: And Sapphire, Topaz, Ruby, Emerald and Amethyst Knight; they're there too), they were all kneeling on the ground; all of them exhausted and slightly burned from fighting the alien monster, which took on the shape of a pale blue horse with blue fire mane and tail (AN: Think of a blue-fired Rapidash, kay?). Sapphire was in front of Mew Ichigo. Topaz was in front of Mew Mint. Ruby was in front of Mew Lettuce. Emerald was in front of Mew Pudding. And Amethyst was in front of Mew Zakuro. The blue fire horse was about to charge at them all… until something came barreling towards it. It was about eight black, metal daggers with red handles; it struck the alien before it could even come to the others. It screams as it turns to ashes and disappears, not even having enough time to steal anyone's energy.

"Huh…?!" questioned everyone as they turned towards where the daggers were being thrown from.

There, standing behind them, were two preteens and one kid girl; all of them were dressed similarly to the Mew girls. There was also a bit of a color pattern to the three newcomers; black, white and red-brown. They then could see them all changing back into their original clothes as the others widened their eyes at who the three girls were; it was Amelia, Nazz and Sarah. None of the others notice that Amethyst was jogging away; his senses came back to him and realized her had to do something back at his farm (AN: It's Rolf, by they way… as if you haven't figured that out yet).

"Baby sister?!" questioned Emerald/Ed as he and the others soon transformed back into their original clothes, "How did you--"

"Our bosses told us that we ate animal DNA, making us turn into this!" Sarah replied with a bit of annoyance. This surprised the others greatly.

"It's not too bad," Amelia stated as she made a smile, "I can get use to it."

"So, what animals are you?" asked Kikki with excitement; she was glad to have more Mew friends around.

"I'm an artic hare," Nazz stated, "Mew Vanilla."

"I think I'm a red panda… or something like that," Sarah said, "Mew Cinnamon."

"And I'm a black widow spider," Amelia finished off, "Mew Olive."

"Awesome!" Ichigo said with a wide smile, "Now we have more people to help us!"

'… _Great, now they need their own Knights too…'_ Mark thought to himself with a little sigh.

"… Hey, where is Amethyst?" Renée asked as everyone looked around, only to see that he had disappeared.

"Hmm, I don't know…" Mark muttered, "He sure is an enigma…"

"Can't we all just go home now?" Eddy questioned with a bit of irritancy, "I'm tired enough as it is."

Soon all twelve of the preteens walked off, one of them towards town (AN: That was Amelia) while the others went towards the Cul-De-Sac and Peach Creek Estates.

* * *

... I'm so glad this chapter is over! DX I needed to introduce them into the story before anything else happened.

**Slight Edit:** I changed Amelia's Mew identity from Licorice to Olive, because it is much easier to spell. I hope I do not confuse anyone on my changes.


	14. One Night to Remember: Part I

**Chapter 14: One Night to Remember--Part I--Confessions**

It was now nighttime and a week later here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come upon the local school known as Peach Creek Middle School. Here, we could see some adults preparing for the Fall Dance that the school usually does every fall semester. This year's theme for the dance was 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Naturally, all of the kids were excited about going to this years dance.

Anyway, we soon come upon the nearest neighborhood to the school, the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. Here, we soon see someone walk out of the second house to the right of the entrance. It was Eddy; he was all dressed for the dance, tuxedo and all (AN: I'm thinking this as I'm typing… Tuxedo Eddy! XD). He soon started to walk towards the bus stop, where he soon saw all of the Cul-De-Sac kids. They were all dressed for the dance too; even Plank, who wore a little tux himself! (O.O)

They all waited for about a minute before the town's bus arrived for them. As everyone got on the bus, the Ed's glanced around the bus, only to see that the five girls from the other neighborhood were not riding. This made all three of their hearts drop a little; why aren't they on the bus? The bus then started to move as the three Ed's soon sat down in a bus seat; all of them stared out of their windows beside them.

It was about five minutes later that the bus arrived to the school. And when everyone started to get off the bus, the three Ed's then noticed someone standing at the front of the school on the school's front steps. The Ed's smiled at who those people were; it was Corina, Bridget and Kikki. It was as they came to greet each other that Eddy noticed something about Corina, _'That dress she's wearing… it's the same one that she wore in that freaky dream when that kid came and…'_

"… Eddy?"

"Huh?" he questioned as he looked to see Corina and the others looking at him with confusion, "It looked like you dazed off on us for a moment," Corina started to say, which started to make Eddy blush a little, "Is there something bothering you?"

"Oh, nope; t-there's nothin' wrong with me! It's just…" Eddy started to reply back, turning even redder in his cheeks at what he was going to say, "You, uh… y-you look beautiful."

That's when Corina blushed to Eddy, almost as red as he was, "T-Thank you Eddy."

The six of them soon walked into the school, unaware that they were being watched by three figures; Raiki, Crizum and Pangia.

"So, I suspect you're gonna go after your little Lorikeet, aren't you Raiki?" questioned Pangia to the white haired Raiki.

He could only nod his head, "Right," Raiki then turned to Crizum, "And you're going after Ruby; but why not Lettuce? She seems to be weaker of the two."

"I'm going after the stronger of the two for the 'entertainment' factor," Crizum stated as he then turned to Pangia, "And what about you?"

"I'm going to do the same thing as you, of course; only with Mr. Greenie Knight," Pangia replied.

They all nodded their heads as they turned back towards the school, where all of the student's were inside, having a good time…

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the gymnasium of the school, we could see all of the students standing around, doing random things. We could see Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy and Sarah standing around in a group, with Kevin and Jimmy discussing an irritating pain that struck their necks last night while Nazz and Sarah listened on without thinking much about what that really meant towards them.

Meanwhile, over with Johnny and Plank, Johnny was talking with his inanimate friend about the pain that he had on his neck last night when he stopped talking to see the table where the refreshments were being served at. He saw a black haired girl with natural white highlights in them.

"… What's that buddy?" Johnny started to question as he raised Plank up to his right ear, "… You want me to go talk to her?" he paused again, as if Plank were responding to him, "Okay!" he replied with a smile as he stood up from where he sat and went over to the girl serving the punch and food.

Johnny finally arrived over to where the table was as the girl was fixing more punch in paper cups, "Hi there!" he greeted.

The girl looked towards him, her eyes were brown and slightly covered up by her oval shaped glasses, "Oh, hello there. Do you need a drink?" she then asked.

"Plank and I just wanted to say hi, that's all," Johnny replied as he then showed her Plank in his tux, "… Huh? What's that buddy?" he then put Plank back up to his ear as he then looked back at the girl, "Plank wants to know your name."

The girl made a warm smile to him, "My name's Amelia."

Meanwhile, over with Mark, Ichigo and Renée, Renée was watching Mark and Ichigo conversing with one another when she felt a sudden tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see Rolf, "Rolf?" Renée questioned; she could see a few dark circles under his eyes, indication that he hasn't had enough sleep, "What's--"

"Why?" he finally started to ask her, "Why do you remind Rolf of Regina?"

Renée made a shocked face; no one has called her that name in ages, "How do you know my real name?" she asked.

Rolf made a sad face; it was bringing back a memory, "Rolf had a friend-who-was-a-girl named Regina," he said, "Rolf and Regina were friends until something happened to her; Regina disappeared, along with her family."

"… Where did you use to live?" Renée start to question.

"In the Alps," Rolf replied as he gave her a confused look, "Why?"

"… I use to live there once as well," she replied back, "… I was called Regina back then too."

Rolf turned pale at where this was leading too, "T-Then Renée is…?!"

"Yes Rolf," Renée stated as she turned to him, "It's me, Regina; your girlfriend."

* * *

Meanwhile (AN: Oh my god, don't you _hate_ it when that happens?! 8D), we could see Ed and Kikki dancing out on the dance floor… while there was no music on. They were both laughing as they did all kinds of dance combining moves (AN: One of them being the infamous Chicken Dance, much to Ed's joy). It was while they were dancing that some people started to mimic them, think that it was some sort of new dance, "What do you call this dance?" asked a random kid.

The two preteens looked at each other before they both laughed and said, "It's the Emerald Pudding dance!"

"Emerald Pudding dance, eh? That's cool!" the kid said as he then went off to do the Emerald Pudding dance.

Ed and Kikki both started to laugh again for a moment before Kikki finally stated, "You're too funny, Ed. I like you like that."

Ed seemed to freeze up at her statement, "I-I like you too, Kikki!"

They both smiled at each other as they then went back to doing the Emerald Pudding dance; their dance.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over to where the tables were we can see Double D and Bridget looking over at Ed and Kikki, dancing away to their hearts contents. They soon start to hear slow music coming on as Ed and Kikki then left the dance floor; they don't like slow songs anyway.

Bridget soon felt a hand being placed on her right shoulder as she looked up and behind to see Double D behind her, "Would you like to dance, Bridget?" he asked.

Bridget blushed a fever red in her cheeks at the question, "A-Alright…" she finally stuttered as she got up from where she at while she and Double D went out onto the dance floor, along with other random kids.

They swayed back and forth in a waltz as the slow song was being played. It was while they did this that Double D noticed Bridget; she was being awfully quiet, "Bridget, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"… Actions speak louder than words, Double D," she stated as she then did the unexpected; she came in closer to his face and gave him a peck kiss on his right cheek.

This caught Double D completely off guard as he blushed red as a beet at her sudden actions towards him, "Bridget…" he muttered as he then did the unexpected himself; he embraced her as they continued to dance.

This also made Bridget blush red as a beet at his sudden actions towards her, "Double D…" she started to ask him, "Do you… feel the same way?"

"… Yes Bridget; I do," Double D replied with a smile. She smiled back as they continued to dance to the slow song…

* * *

Meanwhile, outside and away from the dance, we could see Eddy and Corina sitting on the stairs in front of the entrance to the school, gazing at the stars above them. They both had sort of content faces to them, until…

"So, uh, Corina…" Eddy started to say as Corina turned her attention towards him, "There's, uh, something I gotta say to ya now…"

Corina could feel herself starting to blush in her face, "… What is it?" she asked.

"I, uh, well, you see…" Eddy started to say again as he finally turned to her and said, "I love you."

And before Corina could do or say anything, Eddy leaned in towards her face and gave her a long, kiss on her lips. Corina widened her eyes and blushed even more while he continued his kiss. And when he finally separated from her, you could see both of them blushing as red as a tomato.

"So, Corina?" Eddy started to ask with his usual, slightly boastful attitude, "What did ya think of--?!"

Before Eddy could finish her sentence, Corina replied to him with a kiss of her own, making Eddy stop his sentence short. Eddy blushed like the color of a beet while she continued to kiss him. And when Corina finally separated from him, she muttered, "I love you too, Eddy…"

* * *

Wow, what a lovely chapter! O3O Everything is now set into place for the next chapter... 83


	15. One Night to Remember: Part II

**Chapter 15: One Night to Remember--Part II--Interruptions for Ed and Kikki  
**

(Back in One Part of Chapter 14…)

_Ed and Kikki both started to laugh again for a moment before Kikki finally stated, "You're too funny, Ed. I like you like that."_

_Ed seemed to freeze up at her statement, "I-I like you too, Kikki!"_

_They both smiled at each other as they then went back to doing the Emerald Pudding dance; their dance._

(And now, onto Chapter 15…)

Ed and Kikki then decided to go over to the refreshment table, where they saw Johnny, Amelia, Jimmy and Sarah eating around the table, talking about random things. But before they could even get to the table…

"Excuse me," said a voice behind them as the two of them turned around to see a teen with blue hair standing behind them. He was dressed weird for the dance… almost as if he weren't here for the dance at all, "Do you mind if I speak you two… alone?"

Ed had a funny feeling about this teen, "What for?" he asked with a bit of caution.

The teen made a smirk, "Why, to introduce myself to you two," he said with an even wider smirk, "The name's Pangia; my master wants to see one of you."

Before either one of them could do anything, the teen named Pangia rushed over and grabbed Kikki as he then formed a small knife with his left index finger. He placed his finger knife up against her neck and gripping her left arm tightly.

"Kikki!" Ed gasped as he tried to go to her, but stop when Pangia said, "Don't move if you want her alive!"

Ed made a glare towards Pangia as his actions to Kikki were also getting everyone's attention around them. He then looked at Kikki, who was becoming teary eyes at what was going on.

That's when he made up his mind.

"Take me," Ed said with a brave voice as Kikki widened her eyes what he was trying to say, "J-Just leave Kikki alone!"

"That's the answer I wanted to hear from you," Pangia said with a smirk, "I was after you anyway."

Before Pangia could release Kikki, a portal of darkness appeared underneath Ed's feet, making him sink into the portal as quick as anyone would have suspected. Ed yelped as he was pulled in; before he could go into it completely, he yelled out only one thing, "Kikki! I--" he was then completely in darkness of the portal.

"No, Ed!" Kikki yelled as Pangia then let's go of Kikki from his grasps. She turned back to him, tears starting to form in her eyes, "Why are you doing this?!" she asked.

"I needed a host for what we have in store for you and your friends," Pangia said as he then disappeared into a portal that he formed behind him. Kikki dropped to her knees on the floor for what just happened.

"Kikki!" called out two voices behind her as she turned her head to see Amelia, Sarah, Johnny and Jimmy running up to her, "Are you alright? We thought we heard yelling over here," Amelia stated with a worried tone.

It was Johnny who noticed something missing from the crowd, "Hey, where's Ed?"

That's when everyone notice Kikki tense up at his name, "Where is he?!" Sarah demanded to Kikki.

"H-He was…" Kikki said with a few tears coming from her eyes, "He's been kidnapped by the enemy!"

* * *

(Le gasp) Oh no! D: Part two of this memorable night; the third part coming soon...


	16. One Night to Remember: Part III

**Chapter 16: One Night to Remember--Part III—Interruptions for Double D and Bridget**

(Back in one Part of Chapter 14…)

_This caught Double D completely off guard as he blushed red as a beet at her sudden actions towards him, "Bridget…" he muttered as he then did the unexpected himself; he embraced her as they continued to dance._

_This also made Bridget blush red as a beet at his sudden actions towards her, "Double D…" she started to ask him, "Do you… feel the same way?"_

"… _Yes Bridget; I do," Double D replied with a smile. She smiled back as they continued to dance to the slow song…_

(And now, onto Chapter 16…)

They continued to dance slowly until they heard some commotion in the area of the gym where the refreshment table was. The two felt to have a knot in their stomach from the unnatural energy over in that area as the two left each others arms.

"There's something wrong," Double D started to say as he turned to Bridget beside him.

Bridget nodded her head in agreement as she and Double D started to walk over to the refreshment table. But as they did, Double D a familiar redhead in the crowd closest the Bridget; it was Crizum, a smirk imprinted on his face towards him and Bridget. It was when Crizum started to pace towards them that Double D widened his eyes in fright; he was after… "Bridget!"

"Huh…?!" questioned Bridget as she started to turn towards Double D, but as she did, she caught a glimpser of Crizum coming towards her; a large dagger grasped in his right hand.

Bridget widened her eyes and started to make a gasp of surprise as the dagger was now over her head… that is until someone pushed her out of harms way to the ground, "**Brid--!!**"

Screams erupted from the crowd around them as people started to notice what was happening; one scream sounding like he was extreme pain. That's when Bridget's face grew dangerously pale as she then heard a loud 'thud' towards the location of her feet.

"Double D…?!" she questioned with horror as she looked towards where her feet were. Double D was lying there on his left side, away from her; his left shoulder was bleeding profusely from the stab wound of the dagger, which went right through his shoulder, "**Double D!!**" she cried as she got up a little and leaned in towards his body. Bridget broke out into tears at his condition, "D-Double D…"

"Aww, is Lettuce upset?" questioned a familiar, sinister voice behind her as she turned her head around to see Crizum standing behind her, "Well, don't be; you'll be with Ruby soon… in your after life."

After he said that, she turned her attention back towards Double D; his body was rapidly sinking into a darkness-made portal, "No!" Bridget muttered as he disappeared completely; more tears now erupted from her eyes, "**No!!**"

Crizum soon saw his chance to escape, "He'll meet with you later, Lettuce," he stated before going into a portal of darkness himself, leaving a weeping Bridget behind…

* * *

Waaa! It was Double D's turn, sadly... D; The last part will be coming to a computer near you!


	17. One Night to Remember: Part IV

**Chapter 17: One Night to Remember--Part III--Interruptions for Eddy and Corina**

(Back in One Part of Chapter 14…)

_And before Corina could do or say anything, Eddy leaned in towards her face and gave her a long, kiss on her lips. Corina widened her eyes and blushed even more while he continued his kiss. And when he finally separated from her, you could see both of them blushing as red as a tomato._

"_So, Corina?" Eddy started to ask with his usual, slightly boastful attitude, "What did ya think of--?!"_

_Before Eddy could finish her sentence, Corina replied to him with a kiss of her own, making Eddy stop his sentence short. Eddy blushed like the color of a beet while she continued to kiss him. And when Corina finally separated from him, she muttered, "I love you too, Eddy…"_

(And now, onto Chapter 17…)

It was a few minutes since they made their first kiss to each other. The two of them kept gazing up at the stars above them; Eddy's left hand grasped tightly with Corina's right hand. It all and well for them… until a certain voice ruined the moment.

"Ah, what a beautiful night tonight," stated a sinister voice behind them as Eddy and Corina swiveled around to see Ray on the top step of the stairs behind them, "Too bad that I have to interrupt it."

"What do you want?!" Eddy demanded from the white haired teen as he and Corina got up from where they sat on the bottom of the stone steps of the school.

"Hmm, let me see…" the teen started to say, "I am here to introduce my real name, and to tell you why I'm here," he then produced a long katana from out of thin air, "My real name is Raiki, and I'm here for the Mint Lorikeet."

Eddy made a glare to the teen named Raiki, "Over my dead body!" he shouted as he stood in front of Corina, who made a worried face to him.

"Hmph, fine; that can be arranged," Raiki said as he got into a battle position, "Be prepared to say goodbye, Topaz Knight."

Eddy gritted his teeth as he and Corina saw Raiki step forward, preparing to make his move. But then, something unexpected happens as Raiki made his move… Eddy was pushed out of the way of Raiki's katana as he heard a loud, painful gasp from Corina.

Eddy quickly swerved towards Corina see her standing there in his place; the katana pierced straight through her deep right shoulder. You could see tears streaming from her eyes in unbearable pain as Raiki then extracted his blade from her shoulder. Her body collapsed to the ground after the blade was removed.

"C-Corina!" Eddy shouted as he came by her side in a heartbeat.

Corina's face was now growing pale from the loss of blood as she gazed up to see Eddy above her, "E-Eddy -- I-I'm so… sorry," she started to wheeze out, "I-I wanted you… t-to be safe -- f-forever…" her eyes then closed as her face grew even paler than before; a warm smile was now on her face. Her breaths were getting shorter and shorter in length.

"Corina…" Eddy muttered as she then stopped breathing altogether, "Please don't go; n-not now…"

There was a moment of silence before someone made a laugh at the scene; it was Raiki.

"That was better than I'd expected!" he stated while he continued to laugh, "This sure was a good perform--"

"**Shut up!**" Ed growled as he stood up from where he kneeled and faced Raiki. He was clenching his fist so hard; they were turning to a ghostly shade of white. His head was lowered down in sadness with tears escaping from his now narrowed eyes.

"Ha! You think crying over it will help?" Raiki stated as he made a smirk, "I'll bring her back for you; but not in a way you'll remember her."

It was when he said that that Eddy turned his attention back towards Corina's body; it was being dragged into a portal of darkness, "**Corina!!**" Eddy shouted as she disappeared completely. That's when he fell to his knees in hopelessness; she was gone.

"I'll se ya around, Topaz," Raiki said as he then disappeared into a portal of darkness himself, leaving behind a broken-hearted Eddy…

* * *

Oh good lord, when will this _end?!_ D: ... Actually, it ends after this chapter... for a while. 83 Enough of the death drama now. ):


	18. Realizing the Situation, Nya

**Chapter 18: Realizing the Situation, Nya…**

Eddy soon rushed back inside the school, only to see it being in its own situation. Almost everyone was collapsed over in agony and loss of energy, "What the heck's goin' on?!" he shouted aloud.

"Eddy!" called out two familiar voices as Eddy turned to see Bridget and Kikki coming to him. Both of them looked like they have been crying their eyes out. Right behind the two of them was everyone else; Ichigo and Mark, Rolf and Renee, Johnny and Amelia, Jimmy and Sarah, and Kevin and Nazz.

"Girls!" Eddy stated back as he then noticed who was missing from their sides, "Where's Ed? Where's Double D?!"

"They're… t-they're both gone," replied both Bridget and Kikki with sadness as Eddy widened his eyes in disbelief at what they just said.

It was then that Ichigo noticed another person absent from site, "Where's Corina?"

Eddy froze up at her question, "She…" he started to say, "S-She's gone too."

Everyone made a gasp at his statement, "Great, now she's taken too," Mark muttered.

Suddenly, there was a sinister laugh that hung in the air around them, "Hello there, Mews and Knights," stated a voice from behind them all as they turned around to see a person with blue skin, "It's a pleasure to see you all… minus three."

Eddy, Bridget and Kikki made a glare to the blue skinned man for the 'minus three' comment, "Who are you?!" all three of them demanded.

"I am Master Falion, and I am here to take over this world," he replied, "But first, in order for me to succeed, I must eliminate anyone who will stand in my way."

Falion started to disappear into thin air, but not before saying, "Can you find us in time to save your comrades?"

"… Can someone please explain what's been going on?!" Kevin soon demanded to the others as Jimmy and Johnny nodded their heads in agreement.

"You'll figure it out soon," Mark stated as he then turned towards three of the Mews, "Nazz, Sarah, Amelia; can you three stay here and possibly explain what's going on to them?"

"Sure thing," they all said.

Ichigo soon turned towards the others, "I guess the rest of us will try to find this Falion guy before it's too late."

The others could only nod their heads as the seven of them rushed out of the school, leaving behind Nazz, Sarah and Amelia to explain what was going on to Kevin, Jimmy and Johnny…

* * *

Argh! Sorry for such a short chapter! It'll get longer in length when they find Master Falion's castle and such; promise!


	19. The Short, Intermission Chapter, Nya!

**Chapter 19: The Short, Intermission Chapter, Nya!**

It was now eight o' clock here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come upon on a group of seven kids walking around in a forest behind the school. They were looking for something out of place in the forest. They really did not know what they expected to find; but they had to find it… for Corina, Double D and Ed's lives were being changed at the very moment.

Soon the group of seven came upon something really unusual; a pure, snow white castle in the middle of a huge, deep crater.

"… This has to be it," Eddy muttered as he then made a determined face, "C'mon, let's get goin'!"

The others could only nod their heads as the seven kids start to go down the crater. About five minutes of climbing down the crater later, they were finally at the front gate of the castle as they then rushed through the front gate and went inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the throne room, we could see Master Falion, sitting on his throne; tapping his right fingers on the arms of his chair with impatience.

"This is getting ridiculous," he started to mutter, "How long can it take to--"

But before he could finish his sentence, he stopped what he was saying as he saw Raiki, Crizum and Pangia appear in the room.

"Ah, just the three I needed to see," Falion then stated, "Are our new members ready?"

"Yes," all three of the teens said with a bow to him.

Soon you could see three silhouettes behind the three teens; their eyes were now hollow and dead of any emotions…

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the seven kids, we could see them running until they came upon four hallways.

"Hmm… guess we gotta split up now," Ichigo muttered as he turned to the others, "Is that okay with you guys?"

"It's alright," Renée stated as everyone turned back towards the four hallways and ran to them. Eddy went down the first one, Bridget went down the second one, Kikki went down the third one, and Ichigo, Mark, Rolf and Renée went down the fourth and last one…

* * *

... This chapter was shorter than the last one! D: Oh well, expect some shocking battles to come, if you can figure out this chapter...


	20. Final Battle: Kikki, Nya!

**Chapter 20: Final Battle--Kikki, Nya!**

Kikki (AN: Who was now Mew Pudding) was still running as she then came upon a light at the end of the tunnel. And when she stepped out of the corridor, she gasped at her surroundings. Pudding was now out in a big, gigantic field filled with wild flowers and a few tall trees scattered about. She also noticed that it was boxed in by three other walls and a very tall ceiling.

"Wow, what a pretty place…" Pudding muttered as she then shook those useless thoughts out of her head, "Now's not the time to think of that; I have to find him instead."

"Who do you have to find again?" questioned a familiar voice behind her as she turned around to see Pangia standing afar from a distance away, "I couldn't really hear you well. Care to repeat what you said?"

Pudding made a glare to the red haired teen, "Where is Ed?!" she demanded.

"Why, he will be coming soon," Pangia started to say as he made a sinister smirk on his face, "In fact, why don't you turn around; and see for yourself."

"What…?!" questioned Pudding as she turned back around to the front. She widened her eyes at what she saw.

There, standing not too far away from where she was, was Ed. He was dressed up in his Emerald Knight clothes and had out his razor claws/leather gloves that he wore on both of his hands. His head was hung down, as if he were tired.

"Ed!" Pudding gasped with shock and happiness as she ran over to the tall Ed, "Ed, are you alright? Please, speak up!"

"…" he soon looked at Pudding as he lifted up his head. That's when he did something she would have never suspected for him to do; Emerald started to slash at her with his razor claws as Pudding was able to get out of the weapon's way just in time.

"Ed?!" Pudding questioned with shock as she continued to dodge his fast, slashing attacks, "Please, please stop!"

Emerald finally stopped his assault to catch his breath; you could see an angry expression on his face, along with narrowed eyes. It was then that Pudding saw something that terrified her; his eyes were hollow, black and dead.

He was being possessed.

"Ed…" Pudding muttered weakly as she failed to notice someone right behind her.

Suddenly, she felt her right wrist being grabbed from behind her as Pudding screams in fright. She was forced to turn around to see Pangia. He gripped onto her wrist tightly as Pudding then started to feel her energy rapidly leaving her.

Pudding cries out in pain as she then glances back at Emerald, tears now streaming down her face from the pain she was enduring, "Ed! You gotta snap out of it!" she started to shout to him as you could now see her face growing pale from the loss of energy so quickly, "I-I need to tell you that I love you!"

Pangia gripped her wrist even tighter after she said those words. Pudding screams in pain once again as you could hear her voice growing hors. That's when she finally stopped screaming and submitted to the pain. She was now unconscious.

"There we go; all better for me now," Pangia stated as he then threw Pudding's body off to the side of him, almost like a rag doll. He then turned back to the possessed Emerald and said, "Finish her off."

Emerald nodded his head as he slowly walked over to Pudding's unconscious body; his razor claws ready to be used as he kneeled over her body. He was about to pierce her skin with his claws until something suddenly stopped him.

"… Hey, Emerald!" shouted Pangia, notice his sudden stall of his act, "I commanded you to kill her! Now, do as I say!"

"…" Emerald was silent as he then stood up from where he kneeled. He then looked up towards Pangia; his eyes were not black anymore; they were hazel-green, "You demon from another world! I will banish you back to whence you came!"

And before Pangia knew what hit him, Emerald dashed over and sliced him with his right razor claws from his left shoulder and diagonally down. Pangia cries in pain as he is then turned into dust. Emerald stood there for a moment as his clothes turned back into Ed's clothes.

"… Kikki?" Ed questioned as he turned back to Pudding (AN: Who was now dressed like Kikki, by the way), where she was still lying down on the ground in an awkward position, "Kikki!" Ed gasped as he was now by her side.

"Kikki, a-are you awake?" Ed started to ask her as he shook her shoulder gently; she did not respond. Ed could feel his heart beating faster in a panic at this situation; was she…?

"No… s-she can't be!" Ed started to say with denial as he shook his head from side to side; his eyes shut tight as he continued, "She can't go away!"

"… I'm not… going… anywhere, Ed…" muttered a weak voice as Ed's eyes popped back open with surprise. He glanced back down at Kikki, "I am… staying right here… with you, Ed," she muttered as she then turned her head to him; her eyes were open to see him.

"Kikki!" Ed said with his usual happy tone as he lifted her into a sitting position up against him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now… thanks to you," Kikki said as she wrapped her arms around his left arm, blushing a little as she. Ed blinked at her actions before he asked, "Are you sure? It looks like you have a fever."

Kikki chuckled at his clueless comment as she constricted her arms around his arm even tighter, "Ed…"

It was then that Ed realized what was going on, "… Oh…" he muttered as he blushed himself.

They sat there for a moment before Kikki made a gasp, "What is it?" Ed asked.

"Corina and Double D; I forgot about them!" Kikki stated as she tried to get up, but was unsuccessful in doing so. She then turned to Ed to say, "Corina and Double D were taken here like you. Eddy and Bridget are trying to find them, and so are the others."

Ed widened his eyes at this information, "We gotta find them!" he stated as he then helped Kikki up to her feet, but she looked like she couldn't walk from the lack of energy, "Here let me help ya there."

"Oh, well thank -- ack!" Kikki started to say as she was then picked up by Ed. He soon placed her on his shoulders; like a piggy back ride. She then giggled at this turn of events, "Alright, let's go find them now."

Soon Ed walked over to the other side of the place, where there was another passageway to go down…

* * *

Ack! A somewhat frightening chapter with a happy ending to it! Next it will be Bridget... and then Eddy...


	21. Final Battle: Bridget, Nya!

**Chapter 21: Final Battle--Bridget, Nya!**

Bridget (AN: Who was now Mew Lettuce… kay?) was running down the corridor as she then saw a light at the end of the tunnel. She soon stepped through the light and out of the corridor, only to see herself now in a room similar to what Kikki had been in.

"Wow… how beautiful," Lettuce muttered with slight awe as she walked to the middle of the room.

Lettuce then saw one, single flower that stood out from the other flowers. It was a baby blue gym sock flower; she remembered Double D talking about them once, as how they were his favorite kind of flowers.

Lettuce seemed to start tearing up from the little memory as she walked over to the blue flower "Double D…"

"Aww, is little Lettuce lonely now?" questioned a familiar voice behind her as she quickly turned around to see Crizum standing behind her closely, "I can make an arrangement for that."

Suddenly, Lettuce thought she heard footsteps behind her as she then turned around; her heart was beating faster than it was before. Lettuce's eyes widened with surprise at who was behind her as the tears came back to her eyes.

There, standing not too far away from where she was, was Double D. He was dressed up in his Ruby Knight clothes and had out his razor ring that he usually kept around his belt. His head was hung down, as if he were tired.

"D-Double D!" Lettuce gasped with shock and happiness as she ran over to the brainy Edd, "Double D, are you feeling okay? Please, talk to me!"

"…" he soon looked at Lettuce as he lifted up his head. That's when he did something she would have never suspected for him to do; Ruby started to slash at her with his razor ring like someone would do with a knife as Lettuce was able to get out of the weapon's way just in time.

"Double D?!" Lettuce questioned with shock as she continued to dodge his fast, slashing attacks, "Please, please don't do this!"

Ruby finally stopped his assault to catch his breath; you could see an angry expression on his face, along with narrowed eyes. It was then that Lettuce saw something that terrified her; his eyes were hollow, black and dead.

He was possessed.

"Double D… No…" Lettuce muttered aloud weakly, "It can't be…"

"Oh, but it is true!" Crizum said as he then appeared hovering over Ruby's head; a smirk was intact on his face.

Lettuce glared at the red haired teen, "What did you do to him?!" she asked angrily as Ruby got back into an attacking position.

"Why, I'm controlling his mind, little Lettuce," Crizum said, a wicked chuckle escaped from his mouth, "But this is enough chit-chatting now," he continue to say as a malevolent smirk came across his face once again, "Finish her off."

Without another word, Ruby lifted his razor ring, ready to give Lettuce a fatal blow, but the young female wouldn't move. The razor blade then comes hurling down.

A spilt second passed. A hand came shooting out. Lettuce grabbed Ruby's wrist; stopping his razor ring less then an inch from her head. Lettuce held back Ruby's new raw power.

"… Double D… can you hear me in there?" she said; her voice was growing weaker and weaker by the second. She was using all of her strength to hold Ruby off, "… You don't want to do this… you would never do this."

Ruby's face remained void of that kind and gentle boy Lettuce was calling out too. His razor ring blade inched closer to her chest but she continued to struggle; she was now losing her strength from trying to hold off the razor blade, "The Double D I know would never do this! You'd never do this to Ed or Eddy! You would never do this… to me…" tears appeared as they streamed down her face, her hand began to quiver.

Lettuce's grip was slipping. The razor blade started to break free. But still she held onto Ruby's hand; her strength quickly escaping from her. Her tears dripped onto the grassy ground.

"… I… I-I love you, Double D…"

Those words escaped her lips just as her hand let go for Ruby's wrist. Her body finally gave out as Ruby's blade came slicing into her left shoulder, missing its original target; her chest. He then extracted the blade from her shoulder.

"…"

Ruby's eyes blinked rapidly. His body felt numb and empty for just a moment before he regained his full senses. Ruby's hands were still on his razor rings's handle.

"… Get away from us!!"

Ruby screamed as he turned around and flung his razor ring up in the air, up into Crizum, who was above him. Its blade sliced Crizum right down the middle of his body. He yells out in pain as he disappeared into dust in the air; Ruby's razor ring impaled itself into the ground. Ruby fell to his knees, looking down at the girl he almost killed.

It all happened so fast; like a late miracle. Ruby's body was his own again just as he extracted the blade out of her shoulder.

"… Bridget?" his hands were shaky as he placed them on the young girl's back. He gently picked her up and rested her head on in his hand. Her face stained with tears; the wound in her shoulder looked bad and looked to be getting worse. The most frightening thought crossed Ruby's mind.

"… Bridget…? Did I… do this -- t-to you?" his body started to shake, "Are you…?!"

She wouldn't answer.

"… No… please don't do this…" Ruby held her in a tight embrace, "… I'm so sorry… I-I didn't mean too--"

"… I… know you didn't…"

Ruby's eyes perked up as you could see his clothes changing back into Double D's clothes. He looked to see Lettuce's, who was now Bridget, eyes gazing up at his; her shoulder looked like it was healing up by itself, "… I know you didn't mean it…" she was smiling.

"B-Bridget, I-I'm so sorry…" Double D continued to say with tears going down his face. He held her close, "I-I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"… I… knew you would come to, Double D…" Bridget stated, "Can you… help me up; please?"

"O-Of course," Double D said as he helped Bridget up to her feet. He then took her left arm and puts it across his back to his left shoulder. He soon also takes his right arm and constricts his right hand under Bridget's right arm. This helped Bridget into standing and walking upright, "T-Thank you… Double D," Bridget muttered as they then walked off towards the exit of the room.

* * *

Geez Louise! This took a while to come into play. D: Next, we'll have Eddy and Raiki's encounter...


	22. Final Battle: Eddy, Nya!

**Chapter 22: Final Battle--Eddy, Nya!**

Eddy (AN: Who was now Topaz Knight… kay?) was running down the corridor as he then saw a light at the end of the tunnel. He soon stepped through the light and out of the corridor, only to see himself now in a room similar to what Kikki and Bridget had been in.

"I'm so glad you could make it here," said a voice out of nowhere as Topaz came running to the middle of the room and looked around to find the voice, "I was predicting that you and the others would come."

Topaz could only make a glare to the white haired teen, "Bring Corina to me; now!" he demanded.

"What, and ruin the element of surprise?" Raiki joked with a laugh, "How about _she_ comes to _you_!"

Topaz made a surprised face, "What…?!" It was then that he heard something from behind his back.

Suddenly, Topaz is forced to the ground; someone kicked him underneath his knees. He did a quick turn up above him to see who did the attack to him. Eddy widened his foggy orbs in shock and horror.

There, standing above him at his feet, was the person he was looking for; Corina. She was dressed in her Mew Mint outfit instead of what he had seen her in last.

"Corina!" Topaz exclaimed in surprise, "W-Why did you hit me? You're suppose to hit Raiki, remember?!"

She did not say a word for about three seconds before, "Reborn…" she started to say as she formed her heart bow in her right hand, "… Mint…" she continued as an arrow made of blue light forms in her other hand. She proceeded to put in and pull back the arrow in the bow, pointing it down towards Topaz's chest.

That's when Topaz noticed her eyes; they were hollow of any emotion, "Corina, why…?"

That seemed to be the cue for Raiki's uncontrollable laughter to begin, "Don't you see what's happened here?" he started to say, "I am controlling her; she's now a soulless body. That means your little Lorikeet only listens to me now!"

It was then that Raiki snapped his fingers, commanding Mint to do the unthinkable, "… **Arrow!!**" she called out as she let's go of the arrow at full force. Topaz cries out in agony as the arrow pierced the top left part of his chest; a few inches above his heart. The arrow of blue light soon disappeared from where it landed; leaving a gaping hole in Topaz's chest.

Topaz put his hands up to his chest as he began to breathe in rapidly; he was tearing in his eyes up from what was happening, "C-Corina…" he started to say as he then gazed back up to her; his breathing was now getting more shallow, "I-I'm sorry; I-I couldn't -- s-save you…"

Despite the tremendous pain he was in, he started to get up to face Mint, face to face. Topaz then did something unexpected, he grabbed Mint's hand and leaned in towards her face, giving her a kiss with his last bit of strength left, "I-I love you."

With those actions done, he fell straight to the ground, his hand slipping away from hers.

"… Mission complete," Raiki stated as he then turned away from Eddy's body and Mint, "Come, we must report back to Master Falion and tell him that one of the enemies is annihilated."

"… Reborn… **Mint Arrow!!**" cried out a voice behind Raiki as he was then shot with a blue arrow made of light; right in the middle of his chest. He howls in pain as he is then turned to dust in the air.

It was Mint who made the shot; she had just gained control of herself. Mint soon transformed into Corina as she then felt something on her foot; a hand. Corina looked down to see something that made her turn dangerously pale in the face. It was Topaz (AN: Who was now back to Eddy… kay?).

"E-Eddy?" she questioned with a shaky voice as she bent down to him, "Are you feeling alright?"

He did not respond. No movement, no signs of breathing; nothing.

That's when she got a sinking feeling in her stomach, "Eddy, c'mon; get up now," she started to say as she shook him of the shoulder. He still did not respond, as if he were…

"No," Corina muttered with disbelief as she turned him onto his back. That's when she saw what was wrong; an arrow piercing hole in his chest, "No…" she started to say with tears now in her eyes, "Y-You can't be… You can't be dead; n-not now!"

Corina's body started to tremble, as if she had a chill down her spine, "**No!!**" she screamed as he then crossed her arms across her chest and bending over his body, crying her heart out for Eddy…

* * *

Oh bejezus! O: I can't believe I just wrote that...


	23. Final Battle: Everyone, Nya!

**Chapter 23: Final Battle--Everyone Else, Nya!**

(Back in Chapter 22…)

"_E-Eddy?" she questioned with a shaky voice as she bent down to him, "Are you feeling alright?"_

_He did not respond. No movement, no signs of breathing; nothing._

_That's when she got a sinking feeling in her stomach, "Eddy, c'mon; get up now," she started to say as she shook him on the shoulder. He still did not respond, as if he were…_

"_No," Corina muttered with disbelief as she turned him onto his back. That's when she saw what was wrong; an arrow piercing hole in his chest, "No…" she started to say with tears now in her eyes, "Y-You can't be… You can't be dead; n-not now!"_

_Corina's body started to tremble, as if she had a chill down her spine, "__**No!!**__" she screamed as he then crossed her arms across her chest and bending over his body, crying her heart out for Eddy…_

(And now, onto Chapter 23…)

Meanwhile, back with Ichigo, Sapphire, Zakuro and Amethyst were running down the tunnel as they all saw the light at the end.

"There it is!" Ichigo stated as the four of them then stepped out of the tunnel… only to see themselves in a room full of fog.

"What…?" muttered Zakuro with a bit of a gasp, "Where did all of this fog come from?" Ichigo questioned aloud.

"It must be some kind of illusion," Sapphire stated as Amethyst only nodded his head in agreement.

"Guys?!" questioned four shocked voices behind them as the four of them turned around to see Emerald, Pudding, Ruby and Lettuce coming out of the same exit that the other four came into.

"You're alright!" stated the other four, seeing that Emerald and Ruby were with Pudding and Lettuce.

"Yes," Ruby replied with a nod of his head. It was Emerald who noticed the missing faces in the crowd, "Where's Eddy and Corina?"

That's when everyone froze with realization that Topaz and Mint were nowhere around them, "Emerald's right; they're not here," Pudding muttered.

It was Ichigo and Zakuro's extra sensitive hearing that heard immense sobbing up ahead in the fog, "Is that…?"

"I think so," Zakuro interrupted Ichigo, "That's Corina's voice."

Soon the crying in the fog was becoming even louder and louder with each passing second as it now had everyone's attention; it was Corina.

"Come on," Ruby stated with a worried voice; he had a very bad feeling about something, "We have to see if she and Eddy are okay."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they followed the sobbing noise through the thick fog. And when they finally found the source of the crying, they all gasped in horror at what they saw. They saw Corina, crying her heart out over Eddy, who was lying of the ground in front of her.

"Oh my word!" gasped Lettuce as everyone came up to Corina and Eddy, "Corina, what happened?!" questioned Pudding as Emerald and Ruby were immediately by their leader's side.

"I… I-I don't know," was Corina's reply; her voice was full of sorrow at what she was seeing.

"Eddy?" Ed started to say as he shook his friend slightly on the shoulder, "Why aren't you getting up…?"

"Ed…" muttered Double D as he put his right hand on the big Ed's left shoulder, "Eddy is… in a better place now," he finished with a few tears forming in his eyes at what he had just said.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that statement," stated a sinister voice from up ahead as everyone turned their attention up ahead.

Everyone narrowed their eyes as they saw a blue-skinned figure come out of the fog; Master Falion, "I think he deserves a second chance."

And before anyone could stop him, Master Falion right hand started to glow with a black aura as he stuck his hand out to the crowd of kids. He then clenched his right hand into a fist, "Nocturnal Topaz; arise from your slumber!" he shouted as he pulled his hand back towards his chest.

Suddenly, everyone noticed Eddy's body being floated up as it went towards Master Falion, "No!" Corina cried as she tried to go after him. But as she ran, she ran into an invisible barrier; one that was put up by Master Falion.

Soon the darkness that surrounded Master Falion's hand started to shoot out towards Eddy as the beams of dark energy went inside him, where the arrow wound was. Soon Eddy's body started to float towards his feet to the ground as they saw him change back into Topaz Knight… with a darker shade of yellow in his clothing.

"No…" Corina muttered as Eddy turned his attention towards her and the other kids; his eyes were black and hollow.

"Nocturnal Topaz," Master Falion said as Eddy turned his attention towards him, "Kill them all for me," he then smirked, "And kill them slowly, while you're at it."

* * *

(Darth Vader's voice) Noooooo!! 8O

...

Err, yeah; got this chapter done! 8D Now you must wait for more!


	24. Final Battle: Everyone: Part II, Nya!

**Chapter 24: Final Battle--Everyone Else--Part II, Nya!**

(Back in Chapter 23…)

_Suddenly, everyone noticed Eddy's body being floated up as it went towards Master Falion, "No!" Corina cried as she tried to go after him. But as she ran, she ran into an invisible barrier; one that was put up by Master Falion._

_Soon the darkness that surrounded Master Falion's hand started to shoot out towards Eddy as the beams of dark energy went inside him, where the arrow wound was. Soon Eddy's body started to float towards his feet to the ground as they saw him change back into Topaz Knight… with a darker shade of yellow in his clothing._

"_No…" Corina muttered as Topaz turned his attention towards her and the other kids; his eyes were black and hollow._

"_Nocturnal Topaz," Master Falion said as Eddy turned his attention towards him, "Kill them all for me," he then smirked, "And kill them slowly, while you're at it."_

(And now, onto Chapter 24…)

"Of course, Master Falion," Nocturnal Topaz said with a bow to his 'master' as he turned back to the nine heroes. He took out his buster sword and put it in a battle position towards them, "Who wants to be killed first, eh?" he asked with a cocky attitude; even when brainwashed, he is still the same.

"… I will," said one person from the crowd as everyone turned to Corina; she was now dressed in her Mew Mint outfit. They looked at Mint with shock as she stepped forward to Nocturnal Topaz; with the barrier now down, she could get closer to him. A few tears were streaming down Mint's face as she produced her light bow, "D-Don't worry Eddy, I'll set you free!"

Nocturnal Topaz arched a slight eyebrow at her statement as he got out of battle position slightly, _'The heck is this chick talkin' about?_' he thought before shaking that useless thought out of his head, "Alright blue-dumpling," he stated as he got back into battle position, "Bring it!"

Mint narrowed her eyes as Nocturnal Topaz as she got into her battle position as well, _'I have got to set him free! I just have to…'_

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Nazz, Sarah, Amelia, Kevin, Jimmy and Johnny 2x4 (AN: Aww, I still hate it when that happens! D: Sorry!), they were all searching for the others in the woods where they saw the others go into as they all soon come upon a castle in the middle of a huge crater. By now, Nazz, Sarah and Amelia have changed into Mew Vanilla, Cinnamon and Olive. And, much to the three boy's surprise, Kevin, Jimmy and Johnny 2x4 were now knights along their sides. They were Onyx, Diamond and Copper Knight.

"Do you think they're there?" Copper asked.

"I would think so," Olive replied as they all soon rushed down the crater and towards the castle. They soon came upon the gate of the castle, which was already opened by the others.

"Why is it unlocked already?" questioned Diamond.

"They're expecting us," Cinnamon replied as she looked at Diamond, "Don't worry about it, Diamond."

Diamond gulped a little as the six of them then went inside. There were three hallways to go down but only one of the hallways seemed to have a bunch of noise coming from the other side.

"That's got to be the others," Vanilla stated as she turned to the others, "We got to get to them."

Everyone nodded their heads as they soon went down the middle hallway; only Onyx seem to be the slowest one, _'Why am I doing this again…? Oh yeah, so Nazz won't get hurt.'_

Soon the six exited the hallway and entered a room. There was everyone else, minus two; they were watching helplessly at the scene in front of them. It was Topaz fighting Mint.

"Guys?!" questioned the six new arrivals as the others soon noticed their presence, "What's going on?!" questioned Olive even further.

"Topaz has been brainwashed by Master Falion," Ruby explained sadly, "Mint is trying to make him come to his senses; but…" he paused before looking at the clash again and said, "I-I don't think she can hold out much longer…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Nocturnal Topaz and Mint, Mint was now on her knees; deep sword cuts and bruises from the clash could now be seen all over her exposed skin. She lifted her head up painfully, only to see Nocturnal Topaz above her, his sword hovered above her head, "Any last words you wanna say, dumplin' head?" he questioned with a smirk.

"… Y-Yes, there's something I w-want to say…" Mint muttered as she slowly started to get up to her feet. Nocturnal Topaz decided to lower his sword for her to say her final words; it was only fair. Plus, it looked like she would collapse any second.

Mint dashed up to Nocturnal Topaz with all of her strength in her now weak legs and embraced him tightly, "Please, come to your senses, Eddy!" she cried with tears escaping her eyes as she embraced him tighter, "I-I love you…!"

Suddenly, it happened. A mysterious bluish light surrounded the two as those words echoed into Nocturnal Topaz's subconscious mind; the part where Eddy was lying in wait for her. Topaz widened his eyes as the lights around them disappeared. His eyes turned from coal black to a foggy, ice blue.

"… Corina…?" he questioned as he noticed her hugging him. Mint gazed up weakly to him, "Eddy…?"

"Corina!" Topaz stated with sheer joy in his voice as he then noticed her injuries that covered her body, "Corina, your hurt!" he stated as he embraced her, just like she was doing for him.

"I think… I-I'll be alright; Eddy…" Mint stated weakly. They could only smile for a moment to each other before…

"GGGAAANNNOOONNN!!" howled Master Falion's voice as everyone turned to him. You could see him turn to dust as there was a sword in his chest. Everyone soon saw a huge silhouette in the background; he was the one who held the sword.

"Falion was useless in my plan…" stated the figure, "… But at least I know where to find you in the future…" stated the massive figure again before disappearing into the darkness behind him.

"Guys!" cheered the others as the invisible barrier was now down, so the others could come to Topaz and Mint (AN: Who are both now Eddy and Corina again, kay?), "Way to go; you've defeated the enemy!" Ichigo cheered.

"… I don't think so," Corina stated as everyone looked at her with confusion, "… I think something will come in the future… I just got this sudden feeling…"

She soon felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, "It'll be alright, Corina. I'm here with ya now," Eddy stated.

Corina made a smile to him, "I know you are…"

"Can we get outta here now?" Kevin stated as everyone turned to him, "This place is giving me the creeps now."

The others could only nod their heads as they trailed to exit the room, then out of the castle and out of the woods… Each of the Ed's had their loved one's hands locked with theirs…

**The End... or is it?**

* * *

Wow, I've finished my fourth story! (Dances). First, it was _Rhapsody in Blue_, then _Royalty of Halloween Town_, and lastly, _Restless Dreams of You_ (which got second place in the Yami-Shin contest)! And now, I have another one to add to the list of completed stories; _Peach Creek Mew_! 8D

As for a sequel... you can thank Master Falion for saying the next "villain". D8 Can you read his cries out to his "bosses" name?

Anyway, I would like to thank the people who reviewed this story; especially TB and a newcomer, lila123. Thank you for hanging on with me! 83

Peace out... until the sequel comes out! (Hey, that rhymed! XD)


End file.
